Avatar: To Live Again
by Szarinasumalpong
Summary: What if Tom and Jake Sully had another identical sibling? What if Tom never died? Lenna Emersyn Sully is a wild and spirited person and was the only girl of the three children. Living her life away from family ties and into the world of work, opportunity knocks at her door when her triplet brother, Tom, invites her to go to Pandora with him and Jake.
1. Prologue

My eyes scanned the crowded streets, making sure no crazy driver is going to hit me before walking across the pedestrian lane.

The people around me kept their heads down, others wearing masks because of the the polluted air. All around me, they never spoke, merely passing glances here and there but all the same, they act like robots with no meaning to live.

As much as I hate to admit it, I hated this planet. I hated the smell and the way it had changed most of the people on who they are.

And I was one of those unfortunate ones.

Back then, everything was simple and normal, my brothers and I would often play and get ourselves into lots of trouble that mom and dad would ground us for weeks or days.

That happiness didn't last long though, Jake became a marine (despite the protests of dad) and ended up getting severely injured that almost cost him his life.

He survived but he was never the same again, he became distant and eventually when mom died and we barely saw dad, we split apart.

The last thing I heard of Tom was that he went off to study in a university to get to a planet called Pandora he had so desperately wanted to be in.

Jake never contacted me and though I often would see his figure strolling around the streets in his wheelchair, I can never be sure it was him because it was always far away from my sight to even identify.

I had always thought my life would be like this forever. Until opportunity came through a call.

**~oOo~**

The sound of ringing filled my ears as I contemplated whether to answer the damn thing or wreck it and buy another one.

Few seconds later I answered it with a scowl on my face "This better be something good or else I'll skin you alive, cut your guts and feed them to the dogs" I growled, the effects of not having caffeine after being rudely awakened getting to me.

I blame this on the idiot who woke me up, this guy's lucky he's nowhere near me.

A few buzzing was heard before a familiar voice that I had not heard a long time came.

"What a nice way to greet your brother Emmy"

Thomas...

"What do you want? Last time I heard from you, you wanted to go to outer space to some hostile alien planet"

A chuckle came through the other line "About that, I'd like to ask you a favor" My brows raised but I didn't say anything, waiting to hear what Tom has to say.

"Would you like to come with us to Pandora?"

I blinked, processing the question Tom bluntly asked "Us?" I asked hesitantly, wondering who the other person was.

"Yes us, and that includes you, me and Jake"

I must have spaced out for a second because Tom was calling my name.

"How do Jake and I fit in this alienetic expedition?"

I finally asked. Thomas always wanted to go to this planet called Pandora and had been studying for years after he graduated high school. Jake and I have no idea whatsoever to be able to go there.

"Unfortunately, the avatar that was suppose to come out as one decided to go triplet on me and on that note, one of the avatars has your gene as a female"

Tom explained and I wondered if it was because of our genetics as triplets it caused the embryo to have similar three of it yet one is distinctly different than the two.

"Why can't you ask some other female you always invite to your house to be the one to go with you?"

Tom sighed "I already gave up going after women as soon as I heard the tales about Pandora and its sites also, the avatar and its driver has to have the same genetics or the avatar will just be an empty shell with no life" He said irritably. Man, that was before you reached the age of maturity.

"So what do you say?"

I contemplated on what to do with this invitation. As much as I hate to admit it, there was nothing I could do here and I always wanted to have at least, a little bit of adventure and seeing some things new.

"Alright, when will I see you and Jake?"

"That's the spirit! We'll meet in 2 weeks. I promise you you'll never regret making this decision!"

Tom said excitedly before cutting of the server. Brother, I'm already doubting my choice.


	2. Landing

Waking up from cryo - sleep was like waking up and finding out you had been cemented for so long your limbs ache.

I groaned as I tried to move my stiff limbs which was in vain because I was strapped in.

I knew I should have rejected this idea from the very beginning!

Nonetheless, I was quite content that I get to see my two brothers and I was sure they feel that too.

I felt myself being pulled out and I hissed when a bright light hit my face full force before it was blocked by the face of a young man.

"Please tell me you have some caffeine or pain meds?" I asked irritably, not liking how close his face was to me. Had I not been strapped up, my greeting would have been a punch in the face.

He chuckled and shook his head in reply. I frowned "Then are we there yet?" I asked as he began to unstrap me.

"Not yet but we'll be there soon"

That was his reply before he flew off to help unstrapping the others. I floated up to my locker to get my pack and other things when something zoomed towards me and hit me at the back.

I whipped around with my fist flying before it was wrapped around by another hand "Easy on the punch sis, don't want to have bruises on the first day" The voice of my triplet brother, Jake Sully, came as he floated to his locker which was only 2 lockers away from me.

"Didn't mom ever teach you to never knock off a girl?"

I asked and Jake raised a brow "If I recall, it was you who bumped and push me in the mud hole when we were kids" I glared at him though it was not harsh as I intended it to be.

"When we were kids Jake, we're adults now"

"No need to go all mature on me sis, just glad your still alive and kicking after mom's...you know"

Jake said, pulling out his pack before he floated away. I didn't say anything before I turned my attention to my locker.

_Yeah Jake, me too._

The three of us all sat together side by side as we felt the ship land.

I heard thunder from time to time and wondered if it was raining outside since the ship is a bit closed off so I never got to see what was outside.

All of a sudden someone started yelling to put our exo packs on and I hastily placed in mine just as soon as the doors of the ship opened.

The offers quickly fell in line as did Tom and I while Jake stayed on his seat. As soon as the doors fell opened, the marines on the ship ran out in a jog.

Tom and I didn't follow as we waited for Jake to get himself settled on his wheelchair.

"Let's go people! Don't keep me waiting!"

A marine spoke and I had the urgency to glare at him and raise my middle finger. Can't this guy not see my brother is -

Tom pushed me gently as Jake wheeled himself up, keeping a stoic face and I bit my lip before following them out of the ship.

"Oh My Gosh!"

Tom gasped just as soon as his foot stepped out of the ship. Oh boy here we go.

"Look at all the mountain structures! It almost looks like one of the pictures of the jungles of Africa or in the Amazon in the mid twenties! Just think of all the discoveries and learning we are going to find not to mention the natives and its culture!"

Jake and I looked at Tom as he rambled on and on about Pandora and all the things he learned in the middle of the landing zone.

To others, it would be a sight to see a scientist babbling in the middle of a landing zone, clearly not knowing if an aircraft was going to hit him or not but to us Sullys, its just Tom Sully again.

I quickly pulled Tom away just as a soldier in an AMP suit came walking towards us. He looked at Tom as if he had grown to heads and I just shook my head.

"Let's go geek before you get squashed by one of the big boys here"

I said, pulling a protesting Tom who still wanted to see more of Pandora. Jake was already wheeling away from us, not wanting to be involved should a commotion would happen and he also had a meeting with the boss of this base.

"C'mon Tom, let's go inside and get settled before we go out exploring"

Tom nodded and followed me but not before looking back at the forest that lay beyond the walls of Hell's Gate and I have to drag him again before he got lost himself in another round of excitement.

**~oOo~**

Since I had begun to unpack my things in my new dorm, I figured I'd get to meet my dorm mate and I kinda like her spunk a little bit.

Her names Trudy and she had a deep fire in her eyes that reminded me of my mother when she was out for an adventure.

While the two of us were chatting endlessly, Tom poked his head in the doorway "Hey Emmy?" I looked at him and Trudy raised a brow once she saw the similarities in our faces.

"Twins?"

"Triplets actually, I have another brother"

"Ah, the ex marine everyone's been talking about"

I nodded before turning my attention to Tom "This better be good or get out of the room" Tom grinned at me sheepishly.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would want to come with me and Jake to the avatar link chambers"

My brows rose. To see my avatar for the first time, I was curious. I nodded before standing up from my bed and saying goodbye to Trudy, Tom and I headed to the Avatar Link Chambers where our avatars were being held in amino tanks.

While walking, my mind went back to Tom's words about natives and their culture in Pandora.

I wonder what natives Tom was talking about.


	3. The Avatars

They were blue.

That was the first thing that came into my mind as soon as my eyes landed on the avatars in the amino tanks. They were blue and freaking tall!

Tom looked around for his avatar until he spotted his best friend, Norm Spellman, another scientist like Thomas and Max Patel.

"Norm! Max!"

The three hugged and chatted while I awkwardly stayed in the sidelines knowing my lack of Pandora knowledge is going to give me an overheated head on what they are talking about.

"I'll show you to your avatars"

Max finally said as we followed him silently across the whole avatar cocoons until I spotted two avatars looking exactly similar to one another.

"I've already showed Jake his, yours is on the right Tom. Um, Lenna right? Yours is over there"

I waved my hand "Call me Emersyn, Lenna is...my mother's name" From the corner of my eye, I saw Tom wince a bit and Max awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, realizing he hit a soft spot.

I walked away from them as I rounded up a corner and saw a blue shaped body in a amino tank.

_Mother..._

I blinked as I stared at the female avatar that was constantly twitching every now and then with a soft look on her face as if she was merely sleeping.

Feelings someone behind me, I could tell it was Jake. Us triplets had a special kind of bond which was discovered by scientists in the early ages when the first ever identical siblings felt one another's emotions.

To feel Jake's searing pain in the legs almost made me numb and unable to move before I heard Tom screaming and calling 911.

When we arrived at the hospital, Jake was paralyzed waist deep. He can never move his legs unless we pay an expensive price for surgery.

"Looks like her"

I managed to choke out to Jake knowing I was talking about mother. Jake didn't say anything but placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like the both of you. That's your avatar Emmy"

I grinned at him "I wonder if you copied that line from a geek" Jake shrugged his shoulders "Might as well act like a geek since all around us are nerds"

Apparently, Tom heard that and swatted him in the head "There are also RDA soldiers whose heads are up on the non - living rocks" The two brothers grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you three!"

Our heads turned to Norm Spellman as he grinned and spoke "There's someone I want you guys to meet"

Oh great, more people to meet.

**~oOo~**

We walked towards the link chambers where a lot of metallic link pods were aligned. I stared at the link pods a few moments before I heard a woman screaming out in annoyance.

My eyes went to a scientist in a lab coat with a cigarette in her mouth. She looked to be about in her thirties.

"Here she is Cinderella back from the ball, Grace!"

Max called, making the scientist turn her head our way. Max stepped aside and introduced the four of us.

"This is Norm Spellman and the Sully children, Jake, Thomas and Lenna Emersyn"

Grace took her cigarette off her mouth and looked at Norm "Norm, I heard great things about you. How's your Na'vi?" Grace asked and I grew confused as did Jake.

Norm grinned and began speaking a very different language with highly different accents.

Tom began speaking the same thing as did Grace. Max looked at them as if they were speaking a holy ritual while Jake and I watched them as if they have grown two heads.

Max, seeing our confused faces tried to get Grace's attention "Uh Grace, this is Jake and Lenna Emersyn Sully" Jake held out his hand to Grace as soon as her gaze went to us.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you two are and I don't need you two here. I need your brother, the PHD who worked for three years for this mission"

Wow was she blunt.

"Well, Tom said there had been two extra avatars that had been accidentally created. Don't blame this on the genetics and all sciency stuff"

I answered just as blunt as her. Her gaze snapped to me "How much lab training did you two have?" She asked.

"I saved a frog once"

Jake said, I looked at him incredulously. Tom looked away from him and scratched his head.

"And I made a chemical explosion in the bio lab thrice"

I answered. Norm and Max looked at me with wide eyes while Grace looked at Max exasperatedly.

"You see, you see, I mean they're just pissing on us without calling it rain"

Grace sighed and walked away, my guess is that she is going to the one who is in charge of the whole base and vent out on why there were two moronic people on this planet.

"I'm calling Selfridge"

Grace scowled. My guess was right. Max quickly tried to talk Grace out of it.

"Grace come on -"

"No This Is Bullshit!"

That was all the head of the avatar program said before she stomped away, Max looking helpless at Grace's disappearing form.

"Nice Meeting You!"

I managed to yell out before she completely disappeared. I gave Tom a plastic smile "She seems nice. Tom, you never told us about a mission going on here!" I glared at Tom and he nervously rubbed his head.

Jake, Norm and Max scooted away from us, I know Jake waned to ask a few questions on this mission but for now I was glad he was backing or else he'll be in the crossfire of a sibling brawl between me and Tom. I crossed my arms and stared sternly at him "What kind of mission are you getting Jake and I in?" Tom stared blankly at me for a moment before answering.

"Our primary mission is to study the natives known as Na'vi and learn their culture and ways and the secondary mission given to us by the RDA is to diplomatically send them away from their home without any means of issuing a war"

I stared blankly at him "So your saying is to study these Na'vi natives are like lab rats to them and they want to send them away from their home over some piece of rock junk?!"

I grit my teeth before storming away with my arms clipped to the sides. Tom managed to catch up to me and tried to reason out.

"Look Emmy, us scientists want to understand their deep connection to this planet, there's something about this place that is nothing like we've ever discovered in human history and the RDA just can't see that. Yes they want those pieces of rocks but they want them to leave by using guns and AMP suits while we just want them to leave with reason"

I didn't say anything nor did I look at my brother in the eye "You do know that I had been an assassin once on a special force and killed many people and coupled with mom's death and Jake's injury almost made me lose my sanity" Tom didn't say anything but I could feel his pain in the bond.

"I know Emmy and I also know you stopped doing that after you left Jake and I behind leaving no trace for us to find you"

Feeling a hand rest on my shoulder, my eyes went to Tom's sky blue eyes.

"You abandoned us and now you returned for us. Don't you dare abandon us now"

I froze for a second, I hated getting involved into something I'm not and Thomas just had to place me in a hostile alien planet where there is a likely chance war between humans and the natives living here is going to happen.

Still, Jake and Tom are my brothers...

"Fine"


	4. A New Body

The following morning, the amino tanks where our avatars lay were being cleaned out. I guess you could say it was time for us to go tall and blue.

Grace met us along the way and sh quickly asked about us on our logs. Jake and I had no idea what she meant but Tom and Norm did though Tom handed us a manual all about it, my mind is too much wrapped up in getting into another body to even process what was written on the manual. I would be like a ghost possessing someone's body.

Tom and Norm easily sat and lie down on the link bed while Jake had a bit of a struggle with his legs. As soon as Jake and the two boys were good, it was my turn to get linked. Nervousness and anticipation filled my entire being as Grace prepared my link bed.

She turned to me as I lay down "You may get a little dizzy after this. Just relax and let your mind flow" That was all she said before she closed the lid. How am I suppose to relax when I have no bloody clue what is going on?!

I felt the engine start as I bit my lip in nervousness. Voices could be heard outside and I forced myself to relax by inhaling as much as air as I could muster before exhaling to calm down my racing heart which I'm sure it would leap out the next minute it beats.

_Close your eyes and relax..._

Closing my eyes I slowly drifted off.

**~oOo~**

Max Patel eyed the brain activity of the triplets as he swiped them each on a mini webcam. Grace Augustine stood in front of a mirror where the four avatars lay still. Max immediately walked up to Grace with the records of the brain activity of the triplets.

"They've got beautiful brains, I love the activity"

Max commented, Grace eyed the three and nodded "Go figure, they're triplets after all" The two waited for a moment before Grace spoke "I'm going in" She said, patting Max at the shoulder before taking off her lab coat.

"I'm going in in four"

Once the brains began to stabilize, Max watched as Jake woke up followed by Tom and Norm and finally Emersyn.

The once four humans woke up in their new avatar bodies.

**~oOo~**

Everything was just flashes of light until I felt someone softly calling my name "Lenna, can you hear us Lenna? How are you?" The blurry images in front of me began to sharpen and I saw scientists in white suits wearing exo packs looking down at me.

"I feel like I've gone through a series of swirls and spirals of color" I said sarcastically weak. I slwoly stood up as they began to ask how I was doing but my mind was too wrapped up in my avatar body. I'm blue and tall!

All of a sudden I felt a commotion behind me and I turned to see an avatar staggering to stand up, I recognized this one as Jake because this avatar looked like as if he hadn't stood up on his feet for a long time. They started screaming at Jake to sit down and someone yelled at another scientist to sedate him.

I was too much in shock to see Jake walking and standing like he use to do "Damn Jake, you can walk again" That was the only thing I said before Norm and Tom glared at me while Jake looked at me with excitement at my encouragement. I probably should not have said that.

"This is great" Jake said before walking out of the room. Norm quickly pulled the wires on his head out and began to run after Jake. Tom was about to follow but I yanked his tail back down. Tom looked a me with a glare "Sis!" He yelled before a pair of clothes were thrown at his face. I was the one glaring back at him "Think straight for once and put on some clothes! We're wearing lab gowns with no covering in our backsides moron!" The remaining scientists looked at Tom who blinked and the spots that were lighting up his face brightened as he turned away to find a decent place to change.

With my clothes on, I grabbed two pairs of clothes and turned to the scientists "May I go get my overly-excited brother and his friend these clothes before they humiliate themselves in public?" They nodded as I calmly walked out of the room, trying to get use to the motor skills of this new body.

As it turns out, this body was way more agile than my human form and I caught up with Jake, Norm and an avatar female talking. I took my aim on Jake and Norm with a wicked grin plastered on my face once I saw their completely bare backsides.

**~oOo~**

"Your not suppose to be running Jake! What you did was dangerous!"

Norm chastised while Jake looked at him with a bored look as he finished up his food when two pairs of clothes zoomed in and whacked their faces, startling the two boys and making them stumble. Jake pulled them off to glare at a crossed arm, smug looking Emersyn "Care to explain why you threw us these Emmy?" Emersyn raised a brow as if he had just asked the most ridiculous question ever.

"Then at least care to explain why you two are running around in the fields with your backsides in view?" Norm looked behind him and paled. He marched off to the nearest tree to change while Jake merely blinked and mumbled out a "Point Taken" Before finding a tree for himself to change.

Grace looked at Emersyn with a smile which took Emersyn completely off guard since she never thought the hard looking scientist would be able to smile "Your motor's looking great" Emersyn shrugged "I tried to get use to it whereas my brother got a little bit excited" Grace chuckled.

**~oOo~**

The four of us took a lot of exercises to get use to our new bodies and the one who was more excited in testing his body out was Jake. Pure happiness filled our bond and Tom and I couldn't help but smile that Jake was starting to act like his old self back when his legs as a human worked.

When night time came and it was time to unlink. Tom and I felt a wave of despair from Jake as he righted himself in his wheelchair. I slowly walked towards him "Hey, you okay Jake?" Jake looked at me and said flatly "I'm fine" He wheeled himself away and Tom was about to follow him when I grasped his arm and shook my head.

I hated seeing Jake like this but I know he needed some time alone.

Grace walked towards us and spoke to the three of us "Wake up early and come with me and bring along your brother too" I blinked as she walked away. Tom and Norm fist bumped each other and I felt like I was out of the loop.

"What just happened?"

I asked and Norm immediately answered "We're going to study wildlife and plant life near Grace's old school and I can't believe we are all going. I'm going to start packing!" Norm quickly left the room with Tom following after him just excited as he was. Not even five days have passed and already I'm being thrown into the remote jungles of this planet like food being tossed over by a hungry predator.

Can my life get any more surprises?


	5. Into The Jungle

Morning came and we boarded Trudy's beloved baby. Jake held up a ten foot tall machine gun while I settled on for sharp knives. Grace looked at my weapons "Is that all your going to bring?" I nodded "I'm not fond with guns like Jake is" Grace nodded as Trudy lifted off and before we knew it, we were sailing through Pandora.

I was in awe at the sights, I guess Tom was right about that. Tom quickly took out his camera and flashed pictures as a memoir while Jake gave a cacophony of noises. Trudy gave a chuckle at our enthusiasm. She landed the chopper down safely and Jake was the first on to get out with his gun raised, his marine instincts kicking in.

"Shut it down we're gonna stay a while" Grace said through the radio as Trudy nodded and turned off the engine. I scanned the tall trees and looked at Waynefleet, he was as small as an ant in this jungle. Grace reminded Norm about his pack before speaking to Waynefleet "Stay with the ship, one idiot with a gun is enough" I chuckled and from the corner of my eye, Jake grinned.

"You're the man doc" Waynefleet said as he watched them leave. With Jake on the lead and Grace behind him followed by me, Tom and Norm, we scoured the forest. I was often amazed at the sounds I heard from far away, Avatar hearing were much sharper than a humans.

Suddenly, nearby sounds could be heard and my senses went alert, the assassin within me almost clawing its way to get out, Jake raised his gun to the sound and we saw swinging brightly colored blue animals with yellow markings. It had two arms on each sides and two feet.It's face almost reminded me of a lemur.

Grace immediately said it wasn't an aggressive animal "Relax marine. Breathe in your nose" Grace said lowering Jake's gun. Tom sighed in relief, glad that a shoot off wasn't going to happen soon.

We trekked a few more until we spotted an old, abandoned house that was quickly being covered with vines. Norm walked briskly towards Grace "So, how will they know we are here?" Grace shrugged.

"I'm sure they are watching us right now"

Tom quickly looked around as if by some miracle a Na'vi was going to come out and say hi.

_Or slit someone's throat off. _

We followed Grace to the house and we slowly entered. The walls looked like they were decaying and the roof looked like it was about to crumble to pieces.

"This was our school once, now it just...storage"

Grace explained as I spotted a few coloring books and stories lying around on the floor. Tom dusted off an old storybook with crayons inside.

"The kids were so bright, eager to learn. Picked up English faster than I could teach it"

Grace said, setting down a book on a rotten shelf. Grace grabbed a few PH monitors.

"We'll take a couple of these PH monitors and -"

While Norm and Grace were busy gathering things. Us triplets decided to explore the place. Tom picked up a storybook near a table and handed it to Grace. Her features soften as she spoke.

"Ah, I love this one. The stingbats must have knocked them down"

I grew confused "Stingbats?" As I stepped into the light where a hole pierced through the roof, a wild screech came from above me.

I tensed up as Jake raised his gun up to see dark blue winged creatures perching up on the roof, hissing at his warily. Tom took that time to take a photo and the stingbats hissed angrily while the others fluttered away.

I glared at Tom who grinned sheepishly for forgetting to shut off the flash.

"I keep hoping, someone will come back and read them"

Tom looked confused for a moment at Grace's statement "Why don't they come back?" Silence fell before Grace answered, her voice grave "The Omatikaya, learned as much about us as they needed too" While Grace spoke, my attention was diverted to a chalkboard and what was on them.

"Jake, take a look at this"

Jake turned and saw holes on the chalkboard. He touched it, feeling it "Bullets.." Jake muttered as he turned to Grace "What happened here?" My focus went to the bullet holes to the stains on the chalkboard.

_Are those blood or paint? _

I suddenly felt sick to even know what had happened here. Grace's voice brought me back "You two gonna help us with this gear we've got a lot to do" I blinked and nodded before proceeding to help.

My thoughts were plagued with the bullet holes and the stains behind it.

**~oOo~**

We headed North since Grace wanted to start lecturing Tom and Norm about Plant Transduction or whatnot.

"This is amazing!"

Norm gasped in amazement as the three watched the process in a fast pace. For a normal plant, it would take years but then this I Pandora, everything is different.

I watched with a curious look and I did not even bother to notice Jake wandering off until I heard a roar. My gaze searched for Jake's form but he was not here "Where did Jake go?" I asked.

"Shit!" Grace cursed as she followed the thundering sound with Tom, Norm and I behind her. Sure enough, we spotted Jake aiming his gun at a huge animal which had the structural form of a rhinoceros but instead of a horn, it had a hammerhead.

"Don't shoot! You'll piss him off!"

Grace warned. It looked already pissed at Jake with his gun aimed.

"It looks already pissed off"

Jake spoke "Jake, its armor is too thick, trust me" Grace said. Tom, Norm and I held our breaths as the Hammerhead Titanothere roared and banged his head from side to side.

All of a sudden, the animal shrieked and retreated back to its herd. Jake began taunting it, very unaware of the danger behind him.

It did not go unnoticed be me "Jake..." I slowly called but the creature roared and Jake's eyes went behind him and his ears flatten up in shock. The creature jumped in front of him and snarled at the Hammerheads.

They roared and went on defense mode, making sure the creature could not get near them or the little children the herd had. The creature snarled, knowing catching his prey there was useless so it turned to the second best prey.

Us.

"What do you want me to do? Run? Shoot? What?!" Jake hastily called as the predator began advancing towards us. Grace contemplated for a minute before screaming.

"Run definitely run!"

Jake immediately took off just as the predator pounced on him, the two disappeared within the trees.

"Jake!"

Tom and I screamed as we dashed after our brother but was stopped by Grace "Going after them isn't going to help the situation at hand. What we need to do is to head back to the Samson and find Jake by sky. Let's just hope he makes it out alive" Tom and I looked at each other with worry, we could still feel the adrenaline rush of Jake through the bond.

We both nodded as we hastily head back to Trudy. Jake, you better not die on us, you're too crazy to die anyway!

**~oOo~**

Dusk was beginning to fall and there was still no sign of Jake, Tom and I kept calm though, we knew Jake was alive ever since we felt his adrenaline diminish and pure calmness surrounded the bind couples with panic and a little bit of fear.

"We can't stay any longer, we have to head back to base. Let's just hope he'll make it till morning"

Trudy said gravely. Norm bit his lip as he scanned the treetops, hoping to see Jake. Grace spoke as grave as Trudy "He won't make it till morning" At this, Tom and I scowled. We knew Jake was a courageous man and both of us believed he will make it out there alive.

We expected him once we unlinked that he is somewhere in the jungle or he found his way back to the old school.

What we didn't expect was his very interesting tale.


	6. The Omatikaya

As soon as we unlinked, Tom and I went to Jake's link pod as they opened it up. Unfortunately, he was passed out and not responding and it would seem he was still connected to his avatar.

"Jake!"

Grace called waving a flashlight through his eyes but of course, he still remained unresponsive. I pushed Grace away and began pounding Jake by the chest.

"Wake Up You Bloody Son Of A Bitch! You Can't Die Like This!"

Tom and the others blinked until I gave Jake a very hard blow in the chest did he seem to respond and coughed. Blinking, his hazy eyes went to us, crowding around him.

"What's going on guys?"

He asked weakly and I growled "You did a stupid stunt by running off to play cat and mouse with a black kitty and an equally stupid stunt by not responding and scaring the shit out of us!" Jake blinked as he sat up. Grace immediately held him by the shoulder.

"Is the avatar safe?" Jake looked at her and grinned "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" We all raised our brows, wondering what Jake meant.

**~oOo~**

We were all stunned, well I wasn't that stunned, to know Jake was now living among the natives, The Omatikaya, He said they wanted to study him seeing that he was the first ever warrior dream walker they had encountered.

This caught the attention of a man named Miles Quaritch and Selfridge. When Jake was called for them, an unsettling feeling went through the pit of my stomach.

Tom, noticing the distress look on my face became worried "Is something wrong Emmy?" I shook my head "It's just that, remember the bullet holes and the stains littered on the school house, I don't trust the people around here anymore" Tom nodded in agreement.

"Norm thinks that too but without knowing what happened at the school house, we can't be too sure what really happened"

I nodded before my direction went to the door where Jake had gone through "I have a feeling they are discussing on what to do now after this situation" Tom's eyes darkened.

"An opportunity like this should never be wasted so they're pinning for our brother to move them out? Is that what your stating?"

"Just a theory though I can't be too sure. What we do know is that they will risk life and limb to get those rocks"

**~oOo~**

After a few hours of sleep, I woke up to find Trudy telling me to head to the link chambers. I saw Jake and Grace with Norm. Grace was swiping pictures of some of the blue Na'vi. They probably must be important.

I yawned and headed towards them. Tom appeared moments later. Jake didn't have time to wave or greet us since he was already preparing himself to the link pod.

Before he fully got in, Grace held up a picture of a beautiful female Na'vi "Neytiri" Jake said softly earning raised brows from me and Tom from his sudden change of tone.

"She'll be the next _tsahik_, they are to become a mated pair"

Tough luck brother, looks like that woman's taken already.

Jake nodded before asking "So whose this Eywa?" Norm looked at Jake in shock "Whose Eywa? Only their deity, their goddess made up of all living things. Everything they know" Norm answered waving his hands and speaking to Jake as if he was repeating a lesson to a completely idiotic student.

"You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever"

"Well, whose got a date with a chief's daughter?"

Jake asked and Norm stuttered a but before shaking his head "Don't worry Norm, you'll get your chance, soon enough" I encouraged "I wonder how soon is " soon" for him" Jake mumbled and I glared before Grace's voice came.

"Neytiri was my best student, she and her sister Sylwanin"

We looked at her "So Jake's got a date with two Na'vi princesses? Lucky bastard..." Tom grumbled and I jabbed him in the chest before Grace flatly spoke "Sylwanin's dead" We didn't say anything but we also didn't look at Grace in the eye.

"Alright let's go, village life starts early" Grace said, pushing a few buttons on Jake's link pod. She turned to give Jake a serious look "Don't do anything unusually stupid" Jake chuckled.

"Grace you must know full well that Jake is the epitome of doing something stupid"

"And you my sister is the epitome of recklessness and having a big mouth"

I gaped as he winked at me and closed the lid. That male I swear...

"Alright you two, I'm gonna need both of you on something" Grace said, gesturing to Tom and I. We both looked at one another in confusion before following Grace.

**~oOo~**

Trudy dropped us off in the jungle before flying away, saying she needed to gas up her baby leaving us in the hands of the Pandora jungle.

"Well, let's get those samples before night falls and the last thing I want is to have another predatorial encounter"

Tom said and I nodded before we trekked through the forest to find the things we need. It wasn't that hard though, Grace had literally pinned down the locations.

"Okay, that's everything" Tom said zipping his pack as he started to signal a chopper to get us out when I jabbed him for attention.

"What? Is it a Thanator?"

Tom asked, eyes darting back and forth and when I shook my head but pointed to the direction of a floating white creature. It had the structure of a jellyfish but it was full of tentacles.

"Oh My Gosh!"

Tom gasped as two more appeared. I held out my hand as one landed. The other two landed on Tom's shoulder.

"What are these?"

"The Na'vi called them atokirina and in English term those are wood sprites, very pure spirits. They are usually around sacred places forbidden to us. I wonder what they're doing here"

No wonder, they have this calming effect around them. I watched as they danced around before floating away.

"Some Na'vi consider it a blessing to find those near here"

Tom said before they floated away and my ears twitched suddenly and I tensed. Grabbing Tom by the hand, I pressed my finger to my lips.

"We are being watched"

Tom's eyes widen as he looked around for any possible threat. Hearing movement from above, I barely had time to push Tom away and jump away before a blue figure with four fingers and toes jumped in.

"Tom Run!"

I screamed as Tom darted away but was stopped by another Na'vi. Tom gasped once he realized he was being gagged and bound with a knife at his throat.

"MMPPHH!"

I snarled before charging towards the Na'vi blocking my way, kicking my shoes off my feet, I ducked down as the Na'vi's blade swiped at me and I proceeded to swipe his legs, making him tumble down.

I pounced on the startled Na'vi holding Tom, who ducked at the last minute, and choked the Na'vi before throwing him away from the two of us.

Grabbing a Na'vi knife, I sliced the bounds of Tom as several more Na'vi appeared with arrows pointing at us.

Bringing the knife in front of me, I crouched down, shadowing my brother from underneath and hissed at them. Literally daring them to shoot.

The hesitated for a moment before Tom spoke in perfect Na'vi "_Be calm, we bring no harm with us. We're simply passing through"_ Tom calmly spoke. The Na'vi eyed us for a moment before one spoke.

_"You come with us Jakesully. Neytiri will give you your punishment for wearing sky people clothing and bringing dangerous people to our lands" _

I blinked in surprise. We were near the Omatikaya territory? Shit!

"You people got this all in a mix match. This is Tom Sully, my geek triplet brother"

Tom quickly said that in Na'vi though in a less harsher way than I did. The Na'vi stared at us for a full blown minute before one spoke.

_"I do not believe it until I take you to Neytiri" _

I hissed again for good measure before I saw a tall, lean Na'vi come out of the shadows. His face was stoic and a scowl was present on his face.

_"Tsu'tey" _

One Na'vi greeted. I know they said his name in Na'vi but I know his face from the pictures Grace showed Jake. That scowling faced person is Tsu'tey, the best warrior of the Omatikaya and the next Clan Leader.

I glared at him, keeping myself close to Tom should in case they attack. I just hope Tom still remembered the basic defence skills mom taught us.

"_What are you demon doing here? Why are YOU here?"_

I think the YOU was directed to Tom since Tsu'tey was glaring at Tom full force. I scowled and spoke "Leave us alone, we were just gonna leave" I said through gritted teeth which Tom quickly translated.

Tsu'tey's scowling face didn't waver, it only seemed to intensify "We take Jakesully with us" This guy spoke English?!?

_"My name is Thomas Sully, I am Jake Sully's triplet brother and this is Emersyn -" _

Before Tom could say my surname, I glared at him to shut up, I don't trust these guys yet. Tsu'tey made an advance towards us and I tensed up as he got closer.

By Na'vi structure, he was close to being physically fit and was oddly handsome but that didn't deter me from killing this guy if he does anything funny.

An atokirina suddenly danced itself in front of me and the Na'vi gasped with the exception of Tsu'tey since his eyes just widen.

I watched it dance across my blade and I hesitantly lowered it down. The atokirina slowly flew away and I made a mistake by watching it because the next thing I know, a heavy pressure was on my neck and I blacked out.

Tom's screams was the only thing I remembered before blacking out.

_Note to self: Never let your guard down even if a spiritual creature makes a dancing appearance in battle._


	7. Meeting The Natives

When my avatar blacked out, I thought my human body would respond and I would be back in the link chambers again but it seems that my mind is as hard as a rock.

I heard voices that were not English which could only mean that I must be somewhere where the Na'vi are living.

I felt someone shake me gently and a familiar voice calling my name "Emmy! Wake up! Dammit don't you dare faint on me, I saw your eyes twitch!" That voice was unfortunately Jake.

I groaned and pushed him away, keeping my eyes shut, not wanting to open them immediately. Jake suddenly snarled and yelled out.

"You didn't have to hit her hard Tsu'tey!"

Tsu'tey...

That bastard...

I growled and snapped my eyes open, blinded for a second by the light before my eyes adjusted. I was currently lying in what it looked like to be a cot and being surrounded by a lot of blue people.

The Na'vi.

I blinked as I stared at them and they stared at me. I looked at Jake who was looking g at me with a nervous smile before my eyes went to Tom who was starting to wake up.

"Tom?"

Tom groaned and opened his eyes, wincing a bit "What happened? Did we die? Is this Na'vi Heaven?" I rolled my eyes at him as Jake helped us up on our feet.

Tom suddenly realized where he was and looked at the two Na'vi that were standing amongst the crowds though their stance and the way that they dress made me wonder if they are from a higher position.

"_Please forgive us for intruding your lands. We mean no harm, I am Thomas Sully or Tom Sully and this female is Lenna Emersyn Sully. We are triplet siblings of Jake Sully" _

Tom immediately spoke, earning murmurs from the crowd. Some eyed us three warily while others looked at us with wonder. The only one who stood out from looking at us with hatred is Tsu'tey.

_On top of that, I have no idea what Tom is saying! _

It would seem his speaking brought an interest to the Tsahik because she was suddenly speaking to him in straight Na'vi leaving Jake and I to ponder on what they are saying.

_"You speak our language well"__"I have been learning for three years Tsahik"_

Mo'at looked at the female behind Tom and asked _"What is tree-plits?" _Tom blinked before answering _"Well, they are three people born on the same day. Its like three faces with one soul" _Mo'at nodded before her gaze went to me.

Uh oh.

"Why did you come here?"

I blinked before answering "I came here to discover something new" That was actually far from the truth. I mean, what would she feel if I say I was here by accident and was nothing more but a person using a spare avatar that looked like mom?!

Mo'at seemed fine with my answer before the male beside her, which I guess is the clan leader, asked a question "What is your status in the Sky People?" I went confused on the "sky people" before Tom mumbled out "Humans" did I answer.

"I'm an assassin"

Tom and Jake's eyes popped out at my blunt answer. They knew I gave up my assassin career ever since mom's death but that didn't mean I still train myself as if I was still one.

The clan leader was confused before I answered again "I'm someone who is considered one of the best" A loud laugh filled the air and my gaze snapped towards Tsu'tey who had amusement in his eyes.

_"I'll kill her with just a minute!" _

I don't know what he said but I think he just threatened me. I growled "Wanna bet?" Tsu'tey grew serious and made a step forward before Jake pulled me back.

I glared at him and he shook his head. I sighed and backed down and Tsu'tey follows but he kept his eyes on me.

The leaders saw the action and immediately the Tsahik spoke, her voice full of authority.

"We must study this assassin warrior. I have heard from the Sky People tales that they are considered to be Dark Bringers of the Night"

The people gasped and whispered while I was trying to keep my mouth gaping from what the Tsahik had just said. I am far from being a death bringer and assassins also work in mornings.

_"Then she really IS a demon!" _

My thoughts were cut off by Tsu'tey yelling another barricade of Na'vi language. He glared at me with pure hatred and Tom and Jake made a move to shield me which I roughly pushed them away. No way am I playing the damsel in distress here.

_"Enough Tsu'tey, you will be her teacher and let her learn our ways while we see what she and her brother Jakesully can do" _

Tsu'tey's eyes widen and his scowl deepened. I was confused before Tom sighed "You two are lucky that you will be learning Na'vi through them" My eyes popped open.

Going to a hostile alien planet is already bad enough for me and now I'm being forced to be like Jake!

"Tsu'tey will teach you our ways while my daughter teach your brother. Both of you must learn well"

Jake nodded while Tsu'tey and I looked like we had just entered our own deathbed.

_Which is an understatement for me. _

Tom scratched the back of his head before the Tsahik spoke "You have eyes that See. You are not warrior like your brother and sister. You have the making of a singer" Tom's eyes widen and he blushed and I forced down a chuckle.

Back when we were kids, Tom was always teased about his voice and how high pitched it can actually go. To say it traumatized him was an understatement, he literally stopped singing after that.

Tom opened his mouth to argue but Jake glared and shook his head "I would love to hear you sing again Tom" Tom glared but his eyes soften once he saw the genuine look on my face.

He sighed and nodded, agreeing to the Tsahik's request. Mo'at and Eytukan looked at the triplets with interest.

_"It is amazing how you three look alike. Had it not been for your clothing and Emersyn being a female I might have mistaken one for the other" _

I grinned as did Jake and Tom, our lopsided smiles coming to show "We get that a lot" I said, knowing they spike English.

"I still remember the times we took advantage of it, you made me masquerade as you for gym class!"

Jake said, looking at Tom and my brother decided to make a quick comeback, one that really scarred Jake when he was a kid.

"And I still remember the time Emmy decided to dress you up as her all because you lost to her in combat!"

I laughed and tried to hide it, several Na'vi who knew English, chuckled at Tom's statement. The spots on Jake's face illuminated all the more and he mumbled out incoherent words.

_"Now that is settled, dress yourselves up. Night is fast approaching"_

Tom nodded and spoke _"Thank you for your Generosity" _Eytucan nodded but he kept his gaze stern _"Still, this does not mean we trust you. One wrong move and you all shall die" _His words sent chills though my spine.

Neytiri took that chance to pull us away for us to change. Tom suddenly halted "Hold on, what clothes are we gonna wear?!" Jake and I grinned wickedly at this. Between us triplets, Tom was a man of modesty and wearing native clothes that shows almost all skin might ruin his modest.

"Ass out time Tommy boy!"

Jake yelled excitedly while Neytiri looked at him in confusion at his words. I shook my head before grabbing the women clothes she held in her arms before walking towards a tree to change.

**~oOo~**

Eating Pandora food was delicious and the night was uneventful save for Tom trying to adjust the straps of his loincloth and fidgeting now and then because of his lack of "modesty".

Which earned a lot of stares from the Na'vi.

Night had come and it was time for us too sleep. Jake showed us into our nivi and demonstrated on how to use it.

It looked like a cocoon for a caterpillar.

I yawned and jumped on one and pulled on the rim of the nivi and watched it slowly closed and my mind drifted off.

**~oOo~**

When I was back in the link chambers, I expected to come out with no explanations.

Unfortunately, I forgot about Grace's earlier assignment for us. She glared and asked with gritted teeth "Where the hell were you two?" I was about to answer when Jake opened up his link pod and spoke excitedly.

"Tom and Emmy are joining in the Omatikaya!"

"What?!? You better give me an explanation for this."

Well, there goes my sleep.


	8. Lessons

I was rudely awakened by Grace once she yanked the blankets off of me. I groaned and opened my eyes "You're late, village life start early remember?" I sighed, scratched my neck and nodded. Grace stood up ad walked out of the room for me to change.

I sat up on my bed and started to freshen up. By the time I was fully dressed, Trudy walked in and began packing. I raised a brow "What are you doing?" Trudy stopped and looked at me.

"Augustine said to start packing, we're heading to Site Sector 26 and we'll be staying there for a while"

I grew confused at this "Why?" Trudy shook her head "Caught Jake giving those power hungry bastards info about the home of the natives" My eyes widen and I scowled. I stomped out of my dorm to look for Jake.

Once I did found him, I pulled his wheelchair to a secluded part of the base "What the hell did you think you were doing Jake?! Giving out information on the Na'vi to them?!" Jake didn't say anything but his eyes widen for a fraction before he turned away.

"You wouldn't understand" He mumbled and I growled "What did they bribe you with to go through with this mess? Money? Power? Status?...Your Legs?" That statement made Jake tense up and I knew I hit the target.

I sighed and made him look at me "I'm not stopping you Jake, I'm just warning you that they a sneaky little bastards who can get anything they want by playing dirty and I don't want you to become involved of something bigger than you" Jake nodded as I released him.

"Prepare yourself, we're going to Sector 26. Meet us at the chopper"

Jake nodded and I left. Still pondering on how to assess Jake's situation.

**~oOo~**

With our packs on our backs we boarded the Samson and Trudy immediately took us to see an amazing sight.

"You could see the Hallelujah Mountains from up here!"

Trudy yelled. Her passengers squinted their eyes to catch a sight but the cloud bank was too thick for us to see "I don't see anything but continuous fog around here!" Jake yelled.

Trudy grinned from the back of her mind "Wait for it..." As soon as the Samson pierced through the cloud bank my jaw dropped open as did Jake and Tom. Norm gasped and his eyes popped open.

"Sweet Mother..."

Tom gasped as we watched the mountains literally floating from the ground. It was like Pandora heaven. Waterfalls fell and disappear into the bottom to turn into clouds. It was like Pandora heaven!

Trudy and Grace laughed at our expressions. The beauty was soon disrupted because Trudy was already landing her chopper on the ground.

"Welcome to Camp!"

Grace said as we entered a shack that almost looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. While Grace assigned us to our bunks (I called dibs on the top one) Trudy opened a mini fridge and her face contorted to disgust "This stuff's nasty" She closed the fridge.

Tom spotted photos of a familiar looking house and realized it was the abandoned school of Grace. A lot of Na'vi children including Neytiri with another female Na'vi whom Tom guessed was her deceased sister, Sylwanin.

"Jake, your on the far left side, Tom your on the right. Emersyn, your beside Tom. Those three are the least glitchy links"

Grace said and I immediately placed myself in. Jake and Tom followed suit, knowing our Na'vi lessons were about to begin.

**~oOo~**

Jake woke up to find the nivi that were supposed to be filled with Na'vi people empty. He quickly got up and headed out to find Neytiri.

"You are late _skxawng_!" Neytiri's annoyed voice came and Jake grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly "Well, once you are sleeping in a nice comfortable hammock, you tend to sleep a lot" He gave her his lopsided grin and Neytiri sighed before turning her direction to Hometree.

"Come, I have something to show you"

Like a puppy following his master, Jake obediently followed wondering if Tom and Emersyn were doing fine with their lessons.

**~oOo~**

Tom woke up with an unexpected surprise. He screamed when he found a young woman staring at him with piercing eyes. The woman jumped back in shock before composing herself.

_"Hello Tomsully, my name is Ni'nat and I am going to be your teacher. What made you scream so loud?" _

Tom took a moment for himself to compose before speaking "_Forgive me, I am not used to seeing women staring at me like that. I heard about you from Grace, you must be the next High Singer"_ Ni'nat smiled and nodded "_For a _dreamwalker, you are wise" Tom smiled as he stood up, completely forgetting he was wearing less clothing that was almost showing his...essentials.

_"Let us go and before you move, please straighten out your loincloth, it has moved in a different angle" _

Tom gasped and turned around while Ni'nat's whimsical laugh filled the air as she headed down.

Real smooth Sully, real smooth.

**~oOo~**

I yawned and opened my eyes and unfurled the _nivi_ I was in. Looks like Tsu'tey didn't even notice my tardiness. I sat up from my nivi and yawned.

WHACK!

A well aimed bow with arrows was suddenly smacked in my face. I fell back down before pushing them away to glare at the perpetrator. It wasn't to my surprise that it was Tsu'tey. He had a scowl etched on his face as he looked at me.

"It was bad enough I teach you Na'vi, you had be late on the first day!"

He scoffed before marching off. I quickly grabbed the bow and arrows before I followed Tsu'tey, trying to keep up with his powerful strides.

_What a nice way to treat your student jerk! _

I was now dreading this day he was going to teach me.

**~oOo~**

My arms were sore and my shoulders were stiff as I made my way back to Hometree with a scowl etched on my face. Tsu'tey had gone off to go out hunting with the rest of the hunters and you have no idea how relieved I am of that.

Tom bounded towards me with a huge smile on his face "I had a great time today with the singers! Turns out, it wasn't that bad once I got use to it and it's only been hours - are you okay?" Tom asked and I glared at him.

_Why is it HE gets to have a grand time not getting yelled at for almost every simple mistake?! _

Jake came in and rubbed his shoulder and neck "Whew, Neytiri's attitude of being annoyed by my every mistake is slowly diminishing. I feel like I accomplished something!" I huffed and Jake turned his concerned eyes to me.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, everything is just..._peachy_"

I walked away and my brothers followed. I stopped once we were far away from earshot (I had just learned the Na'vi have very sharp ears) and began to rant.

"That arrogant, egotistical son of a male is beyond one of the most infuriating male I have ever met in my entire life!"

Jake and Tom winced as I hissed, my ears pinned back in anger "What happened that made you like this?" Tom asked. I glared and answered with gritted teeth.

**Flashback****"Again!" Tsu'tey yelled as I drew the bow string back again before I felt him slap my elbow up a little higher.****"Raise your elbow up! Suck in your stomach, you must have a strong abdomen!"****He pushed (more like shoved) my stomach in that I almost lost my balance. I held back a snarl as I aimed my bow carefully before letting it go. It hit the center of the mark and I turned to Tsu'tey, hiding my excitement.****He shook his head, clearly not satisfied "One excellent hit is not good enough, Do it again!" I bit my inside lip before notching an arrow and drawing the bowstring back.****When I had enough I had asked if I can have at least a 1 minute break. You know what he did?****He laughed.****"No rest until you get it right female!"****I think I felt something snapped within me after that.****End Flashback **

Jake and Tom had their mouths gaping open as I finished the tale. I sat down and stretched my aching limbs.

"Wow, I mean, Neytiri was a bit like that when I first tried to shoot but she always give me breaks when I get tired"

_Not helping Jake. _

I stood up from my sitting position and went back towards Hometree "I'm going to sleep!" I yelled. Jake and Tom quickly ran after me.

"But sis, there's a celebration for tonight's dinner!"

Tom called and I looked at him dead in the eye "Well, after the training I had oh so harshly with Tsu'tey, this assassin needs a well deserved rest!" With that, I quickly made my way to my nivi, dead intent on going to my bunk to sleep my ass off once I unlink.

I was surprised to see Tsu'tey somewhere near my nivi with an armful of Pandora food. I held my firm gaze "What do you want?" I spat. Tsu'tey's eyes darkened a bit before handing me the items in his hands.

"You act like a baby when you ask for a break"

I growled a bit.

"But I saw your determination and progressed your stance on the bow. You may not join the festivities for tonight"

He walked pass my stiff form "Do not be late again or there will be consequences" He threatened before heading down to join the Na'vi.

He left me and my mouth gaping.


	9. The Na'vi Ways

**Video Log: 12**

**X 2132 **

"Do I have to do this now Grace?!"

I asked, annoyed to Grace who was busy looking over at a few samples Norm and Tom had acquired. Grace looked at Me and nodded "Yes, now. No excuses" I sighed and turned my attention to the video recording.

"Okay location is shack and the days are just starting to blur together..."

**~oOo~**

"Kaltxì..."

"Kalti..."

"Kal_txì!_"

"Kaltxì"

**_The language is a pain in the ass. Mostly because it was concerning who was teaching it. _**

"Tsmukan"

"Tsukan..."

"Ts_mu_kan!"

"Tsmucan..!"

Whack!

"Learn fast or we are going nowhere!"

**~oOo~**

I notched an arrow and pulled back the bowstring before I heard Tsu'tey scowl. Oh come on!

"You are doing your mistakes again! Just when I thought you made progress! _Skxawng!_"

**_Tsu'tey calls me and Jake and sometimes Tom (but its mostly me that's getting that word) skxawng which means moron. Ironically, that was the first word I got it right._****_And it became my favorite word to use on Tsu'tey to annoy him. _**

**~oOo~**

"Look, look its not the I see you that I see in front of you but I See Into You"

Norm explained to Jake exasperatedly while Tom tried to help me get my Na'vi language pronunciation right.

"We are getting to nowhere!"

I groaned before Norm poked his head from the doorway with an annoyed expression etched on his face "Its not my fault you two signed up for this trip with no idea whatsoever. You two gotta get this alright!?" He said before turning his attention to Jake.

**_Grace's school is back on board though Jake and I (there were times Trudy would join in) were the only students. Norm thinks were all skxawngs too._**

Tom looked at me with a grin. I wish I could wipe that grin off his face.

"So...what word were we again?"

**~****oOo~**

Tsu'tey and I ran across the huge branches of the forest as an exercise to becoming quick and stealthy when I get to hunt.

**_As the days fly by I could feel my feet are getting tougher. I could run further everyday. When your in the forest, you have to trust your body and instincts to know what to do._**

Tsu'tey swung across a hanging branch to look back to see his student copying his movement. Emersyn landed on her feet with a grin.

Tsu'tey looked away and proceeded running. Emersyn wondered is she was seeing imaginable things but she thought she caught a ghost of a smile in Tsu'tey's face.

**~oOo~**

"Yeah, check it out!"

Jake smiled as he managed to stay in balance while riding the _pa'li_ however, it was around that time, Tsu'tey and Emersyn darted in with their _pa'li_ and before Jake could order his direhorse to stop, he rammed it in Emersyn's _pa'li_ causing the siblings to tumble down.

"Ah Shit!"

"Crap!"

Jake and I cursed while Tsu'tey and Neytiri laughed. I glared at Jake who gave me a sheepish grin.

"I will kill you _skxawng!_"

"Hey you sound like Tsu'tey"

Jake quipped making my _tanhi_ glow and Tsu'tey scowl while Neytiri looked at Tsu'tey with a raised brow.

"Not funny _ma tsmukan_"

**~oOo~**

**_Everyday is reading the trails, the tracks of the animals. The tiniest sense and sound._**

I followed Tsu'tey as he tracked down the location of a viperwolf or a pack of viperwolves. He turned to me "Which way did they go?" I eyed the tracks criss crossing each other and picked up a few sounds before answering.

"East.."

**~oOo~**

My narration was cut off by Grace speaking to Jake "Thus is not only about eye hand coordination out there you know, you need to see the forest through her eyes" Jake ran a hand down his hair in exasperation.

"Excuse me this is my video log here!"

"And your ruining mine by speaking back there Jake!"

**~oOo~**

Tsu'tey and I were heading towards a dead end of the branch. I watched as Tsu'tey didn't hesitate to jump down and slowly slide down from the leaves of the trees and landing safely to the ground.

I immediately followed and was really pretty good in sliding but I needed to practice my landing. Once I was on the ground, Tsu'tey nodded and we were off again.

**~oOo~**

**_Tom had convinced Mo'at and Eytukan to let Grace into the village. Its been a long time since her school closed down._**

The siblings watched as a joyfully Grace interact and reunite with the children she sorely missed.

**~oOo~**

While joining Tsu'tey in patrolling, my ears picked up the sound of Jake and Neytiri with Tom and Ni'nat in a nearby lake. Tsu'tey seemed to have heard to because he was then heading to the direction of the lake.

I spotted them swimming and laughing "Hey Sis, come join us!" Tom yelled as Ni'nat made a gesture to come. I was about to shake my head before Tsu'tey slowly pushed me forward.

I gaped at him before smiling wildly and racing to the lake and jumped in the soothing cold water.

**~oOo~**

Grace eyed the sample in the microscope before turning it off and ready to hit the bed before she spotted the triplets sleeping in different directions.

Jake was sleeping on his wheelchair with the video log still on.

Emersyn's head was on the table with her arms underneath it. Dark circles marred her face and soft snores were heard.

Tom was on his bunk yet one leg was on the bed while the other was dangling. His face was covered by a book about the different types of flora in Pandora.

Grace sighed and proceeded to tuck Jake in his bunk, remove the book from Tom's face and righted his sleeping figure so as to not get a stiff neck and placed a blanket on Emersyn's shoulders.

She eyed the triplets before heading to bed herself.

**~oOo~**

I checked my stance before notching an arrow and drawing out the bowstring. I stiffened up when I felt Tsu'tey go behind me and he gently raised my arm up to the target. I looked at him in shock before he pulled away.

"Shoot"

It was a perfect hit.

**~oOo~**

I watched as Tsu'tey held up a purple leaf that was filled with rain water and drank from it. Feeling thirsty myself, I grabbed a leaf and opened my mouth and felt water flowing in. Feeling satisfied, I eased back only to see Tsu'tey staring at me _"'uo keyawr?" _My Na'vi must have snapped him out of whatever thought he was thinking (probably thinking on how I looked ridiculous a few moments ago).

He turned away and answered _"Ke'u"_ Before I could blink, he was already leaving.

**_I'm trying to understand this deep connection the people have to Pandora. He talks about, a network of energy that flows through all living things. He also said all energy we have is borrowed and there will come a time we have to give it back._**

**~oOo~**

Later that night, Jake and Tom led me to a clearing to show me something. I eyed a crawling creature they called fan lizard before turning to Jake with a confused brow.

He grinned before trying to touch it only for the creature to open up its wings and made it spin to fly. I gasped in surprise and delight. Tom screamed, scaring a few and the three of us spent a night trying to catch a few fan lizards like little kids.

For the first time since we were adults, we had sibling time.

**~oOo~**

Grace waited patiently for the triplets to unlink while studying a few samples Norm and Trudy had acquired. She swore those two always hung out together.

Jake's link slowly stopped and a tired marine followed by a yawning scientist and their exhausted sister came out. The triplets flexed their arms and legs to regain control of their human body.

"You three were out for 16 hours and the three of you are starting to lose weight"

Grace stated as the three hopped out of their links and start to head to their perspective bunks. Grace quickly pulled out a few food for them.

"Oh no you don't!"

She pulled Jake's wheelchair back and grasped Tom and I by the arms and made us face in front of a small dinning table. I made a whine of protest "But we gotta get some sleep" Grace gave us her look.

"Bon Appetite"

She said, bringing the food closer to us. Tom, too tired to argue, grabbed the wrapper and opened up the pack and slowly ate. I sighed "But today we made a kill. We ate it at least I know where that meal came from" Jake said stubbornly. Grace looked at him disapprovingly "Other body, you need to take care of THIS body" Grace said and Jake sighed before making a move to open up his dinner which Grace beat him to it.

"You three look like crap"

"Thank you for the complement"

I said before plucking out the cigarette from her mouth. Grace looked at me with a somewhat stunned look "Get rid of that shit, and then you can lecture us" I gave her a smug grin. Grace gave me a displeased look "Now I'm telling you, as your boss and someday you might even consider a friend to take some down time" I hate to admit it but Grace was starting to sound like an overbearing mother.

Grace went to the microwave to heat up the food "Trust me, I learned it the hard way" Gloom settled into the shack and the sleep that almost made the three of us drop down dead at the table was gone. Jake reached out for an old photo of Grace's school and saw Neytiri with her sister, Sylwanin and a Na'vi child.

"What did happen to the school Grace?"

Jake asked. Grace grabbed her coffee and closed the microwave, she sighed and answered "Neytiri's sister, Sylwanin, stopped coming to school" looks like our interest was not on going to bed anymore. We waited for her to continue "She was angry about the clear-cutting. And one day she and a couple of young hunters came running in, all painted up" Grace grapped Jake's food as she continued her story.

"They had set a bulldozer on fire. I guess they thought I could protect them. The troopers pursued them to the school. They killed Sylwanin in the doorway right in front of Neytiri and thn shot the others"

Tom's jaw dropped and my mind flashed to the bullet holes and the stains I had found. Were they...

"I got most of the kids out and after that, they never came back"

I looked at Jake who looked like he was seeing something in a new light. I hope and pray to whoever god or goddess is out there to give him sense and stop reporting to Quaritch and Selfridge.

"I'm sorry"

Jake said, handing the photo to Grace who placed it on the windowsill. I get the feeling he was apologizing because of his loyalty to the RDA. Grace looked at the three of us "A scientist stays objective. We can't be ruled by emotion" Tom made a move to protest but I held my hand up to shut him up. Grace shocked us when her eyes misted and tears began to form but Grace would't let a single one drop.

"Now I put 10 years of my life into that school. They called me _Sa'nok_"

Jake looked at her in confusion "What -"

"It means _Mother_"

I turned away and Tom placed an arm around my shoulder while Jake held my arm for support. Grace gave us a moment or two before continuing "That kind of pain reaches back...through the link" She touched Jake's chest where his heart lay and I stood up.

"I'm going to bed"

Not bothering to finish my food I covered my head with my pillow and the dam broke and tears fell from my eyes as I remembered the pain I felt when Jake was injured, the same pain when mother died, the same pain when father never sees us.

And the same kind of pain I felt when I left my brothers.


	10. Ikinimaya

Rain fell like diamonds as Tsu'tey and I, with our bows and arrows, tried to find a nearby _Yerik_ for me to kill. The sound that only belonged to one, caught my attention and I began advancing in a crouch position. Tsu'tey followed after me.

I pulled back the bowstring with my arrow ready. The unsuspecting victim suddenly looked up and our eyes locked. It hissed just as soon I released my hold on the string. Tsu'tey's ears picked up its pained cry and I immediately ran towards the fallen prey.

I held back a gulp and began speaking the Hunter's Prayer while Tsu'tey watched me, assess me. When I was finished, I brought my knife down to the heart of the _Yerik_ and it died. Silence filled the air as I sheathed my knife " A clean kill" Tsu'tey mumbled. I didn't hear him so I asked.

_"Lì'upe?"_

_"Ngenga lu alaksi"_

**~oOo~**

Grace, Norm and Trudy were stunned to hear that Jake and I will be having our _ikran_ tomorrow and that we will be joining with the first hunters that will climb _ikinimaya_. Norm was beyond impressed "You all do realize this is a live or succeed test right?" I rolled my eyes when Trudy spoke "Oh stop your worrying. They made it this far, I'm pretty sure Jake and Emmy will succeed. Stop being so negative" Norm mumbled something incoherent and we watched the exchange between the two.

"Did something happen here?"

Jake asked. Grace sighed "Oh nothing, just caught these two making out in the bunk beds" If I was drinking anything I would have spat them out. Tom stumbled back in shock while Norm looked at Grace in horror. Trudy though, seemed satisfied as if she had been waiting for that all day.

"Norm that is just..."

Tom made a disgusting sound and Norm's face turned into a lovely shade of fushia "Grace!" Norm squeaked and Grace shrugged nonchalantly "Its not my fault your screams could be heard from the other side and just when I entered" I shook my head "Norm, you are burning the sheets, I'm sleeping in the link bed" Tom made a move to follow me and Jake when Norm pulled him.

"C'mon man, don't leave me"

"You have Trudy with you to keep you company and besides what do you think am I feeling to know my best bud is actually having secret affairs without me knowing"

The triplets held back chuckles as did Grace and Trudy while Norm mumbled on about how the world just love to see him suffer.

**~oOo~**

I really did not know how deep Tom's worry was until we were already beginning to ride for _Ikinimaya_.

Jake and I sighed as Tom kept on asking question per question, clearly not helping our nervousness in claiming our _ikrans_ "For the last time Tom, _ayoenga lu hìno_" Jake looked at me with a stunned expression on his face "How the hell did you know Na'vi language so quickly?!" I rolled my eyes "There's a term called "study" Jake" Jake shook his head and proceeded to mount on his _pa'li_.

Tom sighed and looked at me "Just promise me you two will watch each other and DO NOT DIE" Jake and I gave him mock salutes before I mounted on my _pa'li_ and we were off. Tom watched their figures disappearing before Ni'nat's voice reached his ears.

"Did you have a nice...ah..._pängkxo?_"

Tom chuckled at her determination to speak English _"Oe sngum" _Ni'nat shook her head and placed her hands on his chest, feeling herself shudder at the intimate action _"Nìklonu ley tìso'ha" _Tom smiled. It seems the only Na'vi who knew how to cheer him up is Ni'nat.

**~oOo~**

As Tsu'tey's _pa'li_ stepped on an unstable rock, parts of it fell and Jake and I looked at it with nervousness. We stopped our _pa'li_ just at the base of the floating rocks.

**_Learning to ride an ikran, we call the banshees, the test every young hunter has to pass but to do that, we have to go to where the banshees are._**

I looked at the moving floating rocks before my gaze went to Tsu'tey before he started to climb, Jake followed and I moved along and the others kept up with the pace. When I was sure we were climbing halfway, I had the sudden urge to look down "Don't look down sis!" Jake called and I glared "Shut up!"

Once we climbed up to a dead end Tsu'tey gave us a halt signal. Jake looked at him in confusion "Now what?" Jake asked and I realized this rock was moving towards another flying mountain with vines hanging.

Oh no! I am NOT -

Tsu'tey let out a shout before jumping off the rock he was standing to grab a hold on one of the hanging vines. The other hunters soon followed _"'Evenge nì'awve?" _I gave Jake a grin, gathering up my courage _"Nìprrte'!" _

I jumped and held on tight before climbing up, Jake followed soon after and I let lose a loud laugh which made the other hunters yell out in excitement. Soon enough, we were crossing long and wide vines towards our destination. Despite Jake and I being breathless, we managed to keep up.

An _ikran_ suddenly zipped passed us and I spotted Neytiri on its back. Neytiri gave a call and Tsu'tey answered back with his own. I felt a twinge of something nasty come up from me and I shook my head. Jake saluted to Neytiri with a wide grin and I saluted to her with a wave. Neytiri and her _ikran_ soon disappeared and we continued on with our journey.

We entered a cave that ascended towards a nearby waterfall and I was amazed once I saw a lot of _ikrans_ roosting once we made it to the top. I heard Neytiri calling out and her _ikran_ landed with a swoop and a roar of delight. I caught Jake smiling and nodding at Neytiri and she looking shyly at him, was there something going on between the two?

_"Oel Ngatie Kameie"_

Neytiri greeted Tsu'tey who saluted her in return before turning his attention to us. Jake supported himself with his bow, still bit winded. Tsu'tey grinned "Jakesully will go first" My mouth dropped out and I thought I saw a flash of disbelief from Neytiri.

Jake should at least rest!

Jake stared at Tsu'tey challengingly before handing his bow to me and walking towards the screeching _ikrans_.

"Now you choose your _ikran_, this you must feel inside. If he also chooses you, you move quick like I showed you. You have only chance Jake"

Jake eyed the _ikrans_ nervously "How will I know if he chooses me?" A good question Jake but not a reliving answer Neytiri.

"He will try to kill you"

"Outstanding..."

Jake sighed. I reached out for his shoulder and Jake looked at me "Good luck and don't die" Jake gave me a grin before his gaze went to the _ikrans_ that were starting to notice their presence.

Jake eyed and hissed at them, some gave him hisses and growls of their own but they either steered away or flew away from him.

This happened for at least 2 minutes before a dark blue _ikran_ whose back was facing Jake, turned and hissed at Jake. Jake grinned and hissed back which made the _ikran_ hiss again in reply.

A primal growl rose from Neytiri and a animalistic smile grew from her face. Jake grinned "Let's Dance" He said, swinging his leather strap around.

The _ikran_ looked at him calculatingly. Tsu'tey chuckled _"The moron's gonna die"_ I gasped. The only Na'vi who weren't thrilled by Tsu'tey's statement was Neytiri and I.

The _ikran_ gave a roar and charged at Jake who in turn, swung his leather strap around the _ilran's_ beak. Jake then jumped on the back of the _ikran_ and the two began to struggle.

_"Do not be afraid warrior!" _

Tsu'tey shouted, I wonder if that was a word of encouragement or he was just saying that to mock Jake's nervousness. My thoughts were cut off by Neytiri's yell "Make the bond!" Jake was a bit too busy to even hear her.

Jake made a move to grab the antennae of the ikran only for him to get hit in the face by the _ikran's_ head and flung off to the cliff.

"JAKE!" Neytiri screamed "Shit!" I cursed. The rest of the Na'vi made hollers and Tsu'tey laughed. I glared at him and saw a light green _ikran_ looking at me from her perch on a rock.

I glared and she gave an answering hiss and swooped down "LOOK OUT!" I screamed. I barely pushed Neytiri away before the _ikran_ knocked me off my feet.

The young Na'vi hunters gave shouts of encouragement and excitement. From the corner if my eye, I spotted Jake bring himself up and jump back on to the stunned _ikran_.

I growled as I tried to pry this blasted banshee off of me while trying to avoid losing a limb from its jaws in the process. I barely recognized that I was teetering from the the edge of the cliff.

Until I slipped and fell.

In my panic, I grabbed the antennae of the _ikran_ and it gave a pained screech before the two of us fell. Once he bonded with his _ikran_, Jake looked from where he was in horror.

"EMMY!"

Before Neytiri could react, Jake had accidentally ordered his _ikran_ to dive for his falling sibling.

**~oOo~**

Wind rushed behind me as this stubborn _ikran_ and I fought. I hissed while the _ikran_ snarled "Emmy!" Jake called and I caught a glimpse of him and his banshee diving for us.

"Are you mad?! You'll get killed! Neytiri didn't even teach you how to -"

I was cut off because the banshee tried to snap my head off. I growled, sending a bit of forgiveness to the banshee before I punched it somewhere in the chest.

The _ikran_ gasped in pain and I took that time to swing myself on its back and made _Tsaheylu_. My eyes widen when I felt the bond. Jake called from above "Look Out!" I cursed once I saw the sharp rocks rapidly becoming visible.

My _ikran_ waited for my command and I more like screamed it out.

"FLY!"


	11. A Song of Family

Back at the top of the cliff, Neytiri, The Na'vi warriors and Tsu'tey waited for Jake and Emersyn to fly up in success.

Fear was sprouting inside the Na'vi princess as she waited for her student to come up with Emersyn. He never gave her time to explain before he dived in after his sibling.

_Please Ewya... _

The Na'vi princess held the edge of the cliff in a tight grip. Though Neytiri and the Na'vi hunters have sharp and keen eyes, they failed to notice the grip on Tsu'tey's bow was tightening as the minutes dragged by.

Suddenly, loud screeches resounded below and two _ikrans_ came flying up with their two riders screaming. Neytiri quickly yelled.

"Think! Fly!"

**~oOo~**

I heard Neytiri yell something out but I was too far to actually hear it "God Dammit!" I cursed as I tried to control my _ilran's_ crazy flight. I winced, once I saw from the corner of my eye, Jake and his _ikran_ crash landing on the rocks.

This _ikran's_ screeching was really starting to annoy me "Oh Shut Up And Fly Straight!" As if it had understood what I had just said, the _ikran_ started to fly in a straight pattern, Finally!

"Bank Right!"

It banked right but it banked a little too much, I grunted.

_Level Out! _

As if it heard my thoughts, it leveled out, giving me time to correct my stance. Jake flew up beside me and we share exhilarating smiles and laughed out loud. I felt pure happiness and excitement of flying course through me, one coming from me and the other coming from a totally different being.

I heard some Na'vi cheering for us and Tsu'tey snarling at them to shut up. I grinned, same old Tsu'tey. He never worries.

I patted my _ikran's_ head affectionately and she responded with a slight purr on her growl. We heard a call and Neytiri flew beside Jake.

"Hey..."

Neytiri called to Jake, her voice going high pitch. Jake grinned "Hey!" Jake made a move to wave but ended up slipping onto his _ikran's_ neck. Real smooth Romeo Sully.

"Let's go!"

Jake called as he glided pass a waterfall. I laughed as Jake tried to glide as close to Neytiri as possible. He let out a yell "Yeah Baby I Got This!" Neytiri gave a warning call of an oncoming boulder and Jake cursed while I laughed at him.

**_Jake and I may not be much of pa'li riders but we were so born to do this! _**

We did a few acrobatic flying, one time Jake almost fell of for banking so hard, before we landed with wide smiles.

**~oOo~**

While the last two Na'vi hunters haul up their own _ikran_, I watched as Jake and Neytiri tall excitedly on their flight. They were starting to act like kids who earned a lot of attention.

By the time we all had our _ikrans_, we flew back to Hometree in which I could picture Tom and Ni'nat waiting by at the entrance for our arrival.

Tom pacing like a mother waiting for her child to come home and Ni'nat comforting him like a sister. Though in my case, I could think it was mates.

**~oOo~**

"Thank goodness you two are alright!"

Tom sighed as he ran up to meet us, Ni'nat following him with an amused look on her face "He has been pacing and waiting for arrival" I grinned and pushed Tom away walking straight to Ni'nat "Your English is getting better!" Ni'nat blushed.

"Tomsully has train me in inglish language"

I smiled and looked at Tom who was searching for any injuries on Jake "When I first sensed your fears and worry accelerating, I began to panic! You have no idea the stress I had gone through!" Jake rolled his eyes and pushed him back to Hometree.

"Stop worrying about that and start worrying about what the hell your going to be singing at _Inkinimaya_"

If possible, Tom paled all the more and started pacing and muttering incoherent words. Ni'nat laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

_"sngum si ke Tomsully,ngengakem si hìno krra sä'eoiosngä'i"_

Tom smiled before putting up a confident face and walked back towards the Hometree. My attention went to Jake "I never got to ask, what's up with you and Neytiri?" Jake froze and looked back at Neytiri who was busy talking to Tsu'tey and a few hunters.

"What do you mean?" He's twitching...Oh brother, you can't fool your own sister. I looked at him squarely in the eyes with an amused look on my face.

"The wierd looks you give her, the shy smile of hers, the need to impress?"

By now, Jake was already looking at Neytiri who was slowly making her way towards him. He glared at me and pressed a finger close to his mouth and walked away from me towards Neytiri with a grin. I shook my head, looks like my brother's got a crush on someone he can't have. Talk about Romeo and Juliet in blue.

**~oOo~**

When night had fallen, all Na'vi had gathered around to celebrate the success of every young hunter that had bonded with their _ikrans_. Tom stood among the singers while Jake and I sat with Neytiri and a few Na'vi, Tsu'tey sat beside Eytukan and Mo'at. Norm and Trudy had decided to join in the ceremony and most Na'vi were eyeing at Trudy curiously and some warily but that didn't bother her.

Jake kept on making faces at a nervous Tom while I kept on jabbing him in the ribs for doing that which he grunted, making Neytiri turn towards us and we both would hold innocent expressions before her attention is somewhere else and it would start all over again.

"Will you stop making faces at Tom, he looks nervous enough!" I growled and Jake chuckled, rubbing the parts of his body where my jabs landed "I'm just making faces for his frown to turn upside down" I somehow find that statement hard to believe.

Eytukan strode forward, looking tall and regal and he began reciting a few words in Na'vi that I have yet to know but I do caught the words "taronyu" and something about asking someone to tell something about our experience.

The leader of the singers, The High Singer Kiyeri, stood up and began speaking rapidly. Neytiri quickly explained that it was time for the singers to sing. I watched as the singers began to sing and the children as well as the adults quickly started to dance, each acing out a life path the singers described in their song. Then, their tones changed and the children that were acting out as playing started to pretend they were hunting, other children pretended to be prey and then reversing the roles.

I saw Tom tense up when the chorus of the song began to drift away and I was a bit worried he might have a panic attack because of singing which happened when we were just kids in elementary. Jake struck his tongue out and I jabbed him immediately which caused his to accidentally bite his tongue and hold back a whine. I gave Tom an encouraging smile and Ni'nat raised her hand to his back in support. Tom took a deep breath, opened his mouth and sang.

Jake and I watched our brother sing once againand to be honest, we were shocked at how much his voice had changed. Tom grew once again nervous once he realized Jake and my mouths were a bit open.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled encouragingly at him. Jake grinned and it urged Tom to sing to the Na'vi their story.

He sang about a young woman in a native clan back from home and how a young singer (it was the only way Tom could describe scientist to them) from another clan met and fell in love.

Soon enough, he sang to them how the young woman gave birth to three children and how perfect their family was.

Tom's voice drastically changed low as he sang about the children sibling's injury and how it affected the female child. He then sang the illness that befell on the mother and how she died in their arms on one night.

By now, most children were already huddling to their parents and the parents pressed themselves close to their young ones. The mated pairs held on to each other for support at Tom's tragic song.

_What an impact. Way ta go Tommy-boy. _

Tom then sang how the father suffered greatly and couldn't look at his own children for he would only be reminded of the woman he had lost and the children had to fend for themselves.

He then sang how the female sibling could not handle the pressure any longer that she unexpectedly left, severing all family ties she had.

Tom breathed in and he sang about a new hope for the children as they were reunited as adults and how they went off to an adventure. He last then sang his brother and sister's determination to become part of the clan and how he wished they would me er have to part again.

The next Na'vi then started to sing and Tom tried to stand without visibly shaking his legs. God, he almost shitted himself right there!

Nonetheless, he was glad his part was done, only two more to go.

**~oOo~**

Jake and I were...stunned, shocked, overwhelmed and all that surprise shit. We didn't even notice many Na'vi looking at us, we were far to focused on Tom who looked like he was ready to bail.

I smiled and Jake grinned once Tom's eyes locked on us. Through our bond, we sent him our pride and joy for singing in front of many Na'vi and happiness flowed through Tom's bond.

To say we were appreciated was an understatement, we were impressed.

**~oOo~**

When it was time for the singers to sing how we hunters had achieved in bonding with our _ikran_, Tom was ready and he began to sing in a clear strong voice how we hiked up the floating mountains to reach the _ikran's_ roosting grounds and how Jake and I felt through our bond.

I did not notice a certain male Na'vi staring at me with an intense gaze.

**~oOo~**

He watched her as her brother sang of her _skxawng tsmukan _who went in first and had bonded with his _ikran_ with a little complication.

Then it came to the point he heard her _tsmukan_ sing to them how his _tsmuke_ was caught by surprise by her _ikran_ and ended up falling and her _tsmukan_ followed after her.

He felt his entire body froze as he clenched his hands as he remembered her terrified yet determined face as she teetered off the cliff, how his entire mind went overdrive when she did not rise.

When her _tsmukan_ sang how she and her _skxawng tsmukan_ flew up successfully, his entire body relaxed. His gaze went to the young dreamwalker whose arms were around her _tsmukan_.

Was it wrong to think that it was he that was beside her?

**~oOo~**

Ni'nat was glad that all the singers had successfully sang the hunter's _ikinamya_ without any trouble. She felt pride when her student sang with a little bit of hesitation.

She finally understood why Emirsen had said her brother was uncomfortable in dealing with crowds. Tomsully hated almost all eyes staring him.

Yet, his voice had shot straight to the hearts of the Na'vi, mostly the families and the mated ones.

She caught a few females staring at him and she felt a twinge of jealousy course through her. She blinked in surprise, she was never the one to feel jealous.

She caught Jake making faces at Tom and she giggled when Neytiri flocked his hear, hard. Jake and Emirsen had hissed and Tom flicked his ear, the same ear Neytiri had pinched Jake.

Maybe people born of the same day really have a strong bond to be able to feel their other halves emotion.

But enough of that, it was time to sing.

**~oOo~**

As the final trial began, Tom began to sing with Ni'nat. She had pressed her hand once more to his back and he felt her shudder at the contact which made child's run up to his spine.

He hadn't realized it but his tail found a way to wrap itself around Ni'nat's arm. It was only at the end did he realize and with his _tanhi_ glowing like the Northern star, he pulled away, forcing down a pang of disappointment of losing contact.

**~oOo~**

I was making my way to Trudy and Norm who were busy talking to a few Na'vi, a woman with her child.

"I see ya hot stuff"

Trudy spoke once she spotted me walking over to them. I grinned "You do realize I barely get to be called hot stuff here" Trudy shrugged "Not with all the attention your getting, especially to the male population" My head swivelled to where the hunters were and I caught a few looking at me.

I looked away and shook my head. The Na'vi woman looked at me curiously "You must be Emersynsully, my son's student" My eyes widen, this was Tsu'tey's mother?!

The child scrambled up to meet me. We stared at one another before I heard Tsu'tey call out "Zrina, you should be in bed" The child stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"Don't listen to him little one, he's a real slave driver"

I spoke and he glared at me and I gave him a defiant glare. His little sister, Zrina, giggled at us both "You look like mate couple. _Ma Tsmukan_, you mate with _tawtute_?" My jaw dropped and Tsu'tey went silent.

"Zrina!" Tsu'tey's mother reprimanded "_Tsmukan_ is promised to Neytiri" Zrina pouted but smiled "We meet soon!" She gave her brother a kiss and I held back a giggle when his _tanhi_ brightened up a bit.

They left us alone "Well, I'm obviously not included in this student teacher romance thing. I'll go with Norm to chat with marine there and his brother" Norm scooped up a protesting Trudy and the odd couple left.

Student teacher romance thing...?

Really Trudy?

**~oOo~**

Tom yawned as the night dragged by and Jake noticed "You should probably get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow" Tom nodded and stood up and made his way to his _nivi_, stumbling in the process.

Ni'nat slung her arm around Tom "I shall take him to his _nivi_, have a nice night Jakesully" Jake grinned and waved and watched the two disappear up on Hometree.

**~oOo~**

Ni'nat lay Tom in his _nivi_ before standing up to head to her own when Tom's tail instantly shot up and curl around her arm. Ni'nat froze and watched Tom's sleeping face as if he was going to wake up all of a sudden.

A fee minutes passed and Tom still refused to let her go, Ni'nat decided to sleep in here with him and that thought made her _tanhi_ glow bright.

Finding a spot for herself, she settled next to Tom who unconsciously draped his arms around her. Ni'nat breathed in and closed her eyes, finding comfort in Tom's embrace.

The said Sully opened his eyes and smiled at Ni'nat before finally unlinking.

He was slowly falling in love with her.


	12. The Hunt

I woke up early, ate my breakfast and linked up with my avatar while the others were snoring their asses off. Grace had slept in where Norm was sleeping because a certain "male" was sharing a bed with a female pilot.

Waking up in my _nivi_, I smelt something strong and masculine next to me. With my senses slowly sharpening, I held back a startled scream to see a familiar warrior's face _very_ close to me.

Tsu'tey...

_How?!_

_What?!_

_Shit?! _

Thoughts swirled in my mind as Tsu'tey slept away. How can he sleep at a time like this?!?!

My brain wracked up what had happened that I ended up sleeping here with Tsu'tey but my mind was in mush of the booze I just had last night.

_Damn drunkenness! _

I scooted away from Tsu'tey for me to move away but his arm shot out and held me in a vice grip. Fate really must have given me bad luck.

I bit my lip and watched his facial features. His scowl was gone and a serene look was present on his face and I found myself entranced.

This was the male that pushed me to the limit, the male that made me go wild with rage, and the male that I - HOLD IT! I'm treading dangerous steps here, I can't fall in love with Tsu'tey or any male in the Omatikaya. I'm a _tawtute_, a sky person and Tsu'tey's enemy.

I sighed, looks like I wasn't going anywhere in the meantime. I closed my eyes and just take in the sounds of the forest in the morning.

**~oOo~**

Back in Site Sector 26, Tom and Jake had recently woke up and saw their sister's link pod already running. Tom yawned and ate his breakfast while Jake took out a Na'vi language book and began to read.

"I didn't take you to be the nerdy type" Tom joked but when he saw the seriousness in Jake's eyes, he knew something was up.

"Is something wrong Jake?" Jake looked at his triplet brother and opened his mouth to answer when he shut it again "I think its best if Emmy were the one to hear this" Tom nodded slowly.

"Well, you can talk to her in your avatar form, she's linked up"

Jake nodded and munched down on his meal before wheeling himself to the link pod and linking himself in.

**~oOo~**

Jake shot up from his _nivi_ and walked towards his sister's hammock only to find something that might just plague his mind for hours.

"Sis!..."

Jake whispered harshly, making the avatar in front of him open her eyes and looked at Jake pleadingly. Jake waved his arms wildly as he gestured to Tsu'tey's arms around his sister

"Don't even..."

Emersyn growled out. Jake shut his mouth and the two siblings froze when Tsu'tey was showing signs of waking up.

Emersyn gestured Jake to meet her below and a hesitant brother walked away, glancing back every often at his sister.

**~oOo~**

I waited for Tsu'tey to actually wake up but all he did was shift and go back to sleep. Are you kidding me?! The sun I almost up and I could hear some Na'vi start their daily chores.

"Tsu'tey...hey Tsu'tey!" I called and shook him _"SKXAWNG!" _I screamed and his eyes shot open and his hand went up to choke my throat.

"Ack! Its me Jerk!"

I managed to force out before his hand let go and Tsu'tey scrambled up and out of my _nivi_. He glared at me and I glared back "What the hell was that for!" I snarled.

"Why did you scream in my ear?!"

"Why were YOU sleeping with me!"

By now, almost all Na'vi were hearing Tsu'tey and I screaming at each other and calling bad names from English to Na'vi.

Jake winced when Neytiri came over to him "What has happened?" Jake shrugged "Found Tsu'tey cuddling Emersyn, got herself upset" Neytiri nodded, looking up at the branches of Hometree where two Na'vi were arguing.

**~oOo~**

When Tom and Ni'nat were awake and had heard about Emersyn and Tsu'tey's argument, they had rushed to Jake and Neytiri who had a fuming Emersyn with them in a nearby lake.

"Who the hell did that jerk thinks he is?!"

Emersyn snarled, her hands clipped to the sides, obviously pissed till kingdom come. Neytiri had a pondering look in her face "Tsu'tey has never slept beside another female when Sylwanin died" The people around her grew silent.

"What do you mean Neytiri?" Jake asked with a concerned look "Before I was betrothed to Tsu'tey, he and Sylwanin were to become the mated pair and when she died, he promised that he will never sleep beside any female even me. His love for Sylwanin caused him to say that" Neytiri looked at Emersyn, who held a stunned look in her face.

Jake mustered out a "Thank god..." Before Tom glared at him. Emersyn sighed and walked away from Hometree. Ni'nat an Neytiri made a move to follow but were held back by Tom and Jake.

The boys shook their heads, they knew better than to follow Emersyn while she's in a bad mood.

**~oOo~**

I have no idea Tsu'tey had a past lover. I touched my chest where my suppose heart was beating, the nasty feeling was sprouting again only this time it was stronger.

_I must be sick. _

I trekked through the forest a little more before I heard the sound of Na'vi feet pounding across the dirt. To my surprise, I saw Tsu'tey walking and looked like he was waiting for something.

A shadow passed by and my eyes must have gone wide because a _nantang_ suddenly came and held its _tswin_ towards Tsu'tey who connected his. Looks like those two are busy talking. I took a step back but the creature noticed me and snarled.

"Who's there!"

I heard Tsu'tey call out sharply and I signed before emerging from the trees. I grinned and waved at the two. Tsu'tey glared "What do you want?" I winced "Sorry for yelling in your ear and having that argument. But still, what would a girl feel when she sees a male next to her?!"

I know I was rambling and Tsu'tey and the creature eyed me before he spoke "I apologize too" I could see how much Tsu'tey doesn't like apologizing earning chuckles and rumbles from me and the _nantang_.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?"

Tsu'tey looked at the creature before answering "This is an old friend of mine, Sylwanin and I met him injured and nursed him back to health" At the mention of Sylwanin, my heart twisted painfully again.

I smiled and slowly patted the creature who purred. Tsu'tey coughed to get my attention and he spoke "We must go, it is almost time for us to hunt" I grew confused, we were going to hunt?

Hunt what?

**~oOo~**

Sturmbeest Stampede is just a lot like an elephant stampede.

Neytiri let out a call which made other Na'vi respond. There were hunters on _pa'li_ and _ikran_ and Jake was with Neytiri while I was with another Na'vi hunter. I watched from above as some _pa'li_ riders tried to hit their arrows and spears on the sturmbeests but their hides were too thick.

I watched with wide eyes as one Na'vi fell down when a sturmbeest slammed itself on his _pa'li_ thankfully, both were unharmed. Tsu'tey swooped down and eyed the sturmbeests running.

Jake and I watched him as he ordered his _ikran_ to glide down and he hit the breathing hole of a sturmbeest and it fell down. Pure power and co fidence radiated from within him and I caught sight of Jake scanning the sturmbeests.

Neytiri and I watched him as he ordered his _ikran_ to swerve right and pulled his bowstring back and aimed it to a running sturmbeest in front of him. Seconds later, the sturmbeest fell with a loud roar and Jake pumped the air.

"Hell Yeah!"

"Hell Ya!"

Neytiri responded back, raising her bow and I grinned. Nice way to impress the girl Jake. My thoughts were cut off when the hunter beside me called "You must shoot now!" I nodded and saw Tsu'tey staring at me with an intense gaze and I bit my lip and looked down to find a kill.

I saw a _pa'li_ rider about to get hit in the back by a sturmbeest and I immediately ordered my _ikran_ to swoop down behind the _pa'li_ rider and in front of the sturmbeest. The hunter made a confused sound but I notched my arrow and drew the bowstring back.

I quickly twisted and aimed at the breathing hole of the sturmbeest and fired. The sturmbeest fell and I heard Jake call out "Nice One Sis!" I grinned and gave him thumbs up. The rider gave me a grateful smile before I soared up to find another sturmbeest to kill.

**~oOo~**

When the hunt was over, a few riders had gone back with the dead sturmbeests to clean up for tonight's dinner. Jake and I were the only ones left along with Neytiri. Tsu'tey had gone back to help and had let me go with Neytiri and Jake.

**_We were Stone Cold Aerial Hunters, Death From Above. The only problem is...you not the only one. _**

A shadow loomed over us and Jake looked up to see a large _ikran_ (actually, it was too huge to be an ikran) dive down with its talons raised.

"DIVE!"

Jake yelled and we barely managed to escape its talons as we dived through the trees and tried to lose the creature. A similar creature burst through and blocked our path.

Jake and Neytiri headed right while I headed left. The creature up front turned to me and almost snapped my _ikran's_ tail in half. I cursed and tried to wrack my brain up for an immediate escape plan when I saw the long and large vines up ahead.

I ordered my _ikran_ to dive in and I was relieved that the creature was too big to fit through. It gave a frustrated roar before flying away. I saw Jake and Neytiri laughing their hands off and I landed beside them.

"Glad to see got still alive"

Jake grinned and I have him a look "As if a 6 foot tall _ikran_ could kill me" I joked. We stayed for a while just to make sure the two won't return before bounding away to Hometree.

**~oOo~**

Neytiri had explained to us that the two creatures that almost made a midday snack of us were called _Toruk_ or Last Shadow. Tom had been disappointed he never got to see one because it was rare for a _toruk_ to be seen flying around.

I was just on my _nivi_ to change my Na'vi clothes when Ni'nat appeared, looking a bit inside and nervous. I raised a brow "What's wrong Ni'nat?" Ni'nat bit her lip before asking.

"What does Tom see in females?"

I blinked, clearly not expecting that question "What?" Ni'nat sighed and asked again "Does Tom have a _tawtute_ mate?" I blinked again. How am I gonna explain this to her without breaking her heart?

"Lots of _tawtute_ females want him" I said bluntly making Ni'nat frown before I spoke quickly "Tom has not looked at a _tawtute_ female since he is busy being a...singer" Ni'nat's eyes brighten before they darkened.

"What's wrong?"

"I have fallen in love with Tomsully..."

Oh No! I am not going to get involved in some romance drama!

"But I think he doesn't love me"

I blinked then patted her "How will you no if you never said those words to him?" Ni'nat but her lip "What shall I do Emirsensully? I am...afraid" I sighed. I am not use to emotional women.

"Don't be, usually it would be Tom who would be coming here"

This made Ni'nat chuckle and smile. I grabbed her hand and marched forward to the place were the Na'vi were gathering.

"Let's go and get your man!"


	13. Drunk Party

I was stunned to see many _drunk_ Na'vi walking around, chatting and laughing for no reason. I know the Na'vi think that booze is "letting their spirits free" for one night but I nearly gagged at the smell of wine.

_Which will further remind me of the embarrassment of what happened a few hours ago. _

We spotted Tom outside the Hometree and away from the drunken Na'vi and I grinned. Perfect place to have a confession.

"Tom!"

I called and he whirled around to face me. Ni'nat's grip tightened and I grunted a bit before speaking "Nice night right? A perfect place for you to talk with Ni'nat" At this, Tom grew confused "Why would I -"

"I believed you have something to say!"

I said, pushing a shaky Ni'nat to Tom before walking away. Tom looked at me and I winked. It didn't take long for him to realize it and his tanhi glowed.

**~oOo~**

_Jake has to be here! _

I was dodging and ducking a few drunk Na'vi and saw Mo'at "I See You Mo'at, where is my brother?" Mo'at smiled at me and greeted "I See You Emirsensully, Jakesully is with other hunters" I thanked her and saluted to Eytukan who nodded.

I found my drunk brother laughing along with a Na'vi hunter but when I got close enough, I realized the hunter was none other than Tsu'tey.

And he was smiling...

He was bloody smiling!

"Hey Emmy! Big bad Tsu'tey's smiling!" Jake happily (and slurring) stated with a wide grin like a kid who had just discovered a surprise.

I nodded while giving them weird looks at the same time. I hauled Jake up and was assaulted by the smell of booze and wine. I groaned and wrapped an arm around his waist while the he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, nice you two drinking pals go drunk but there is no way in hell am I letting you act like this, I'm pretty sure Neytiri too"

Jake's drunk gaze suddenly became longing and goofy "Oh Neytiri, my beloved Neytiri..." If I was animated, a sweat drop would be forming.

"Yeah, let's get you to bed romeo before you do something stupid"

**~oOo~**

After tucking Jake in his _nivi_ (which is pushing his butt down and closing in his _nivi_ tight so that the _skxawng_ won't get himself killed while tossing and turning) I finally made my way down to check on Ni'nat and Tom.

Which I regretted.

_Sweet Mother Of Eywa! _

I clamped my eyes shut and blindly ran away in the opposite direction on where I was heading.

Ni'nat and Tom were in an embrace, a passionate one at that. Why is it I get into these kind situations?

I blindly ran until I bumped into someone "Ow!" My eyes were still closed and I refused to open them until I smelled Tsu'tey's muscular scent did my eyes shot open.

_"aynga hum.."_

Tsu'tey spoke, a hint of a slur in his tone and I was once again assaulted by the smell of wine and booze. I gagged "Why the heck are you out roaming around?! While drunk!" I don't know if he even realize he was walking unsteadily on his feet "Come on _skxawng_. Let's get you to bed before catch you wandering around in the forest.

Tsu'tey stopped and I tugged "What's the matter?" He was staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable. He turned and dragged me up to the spiral branches of Hometree to a secluded area that is covered in vines and roots that would make any Na'vi mistaken it to be a dead end.

I was awed once I saw the stars lighting up the night sky. Tsu'tey sat on the edge of the branch and I sat beside him. Silence reigned in before Tsu'tey asked "Tell me about yourself" I was too caught up from looking above that I failed to even hear Tsu'tey's question.

"What?"

_"peng oe teringey__ä__ sì soaia"_

"What do you want to know about them?" I always hated it when the topic concernseither me or my family but I guess it couldn't be helped.

"Jakesully says your sa'nok is a warrior and your _sem'pul_ is a..singer"

I pondered for a bit "Yeah, mom was a great warrior of a native clan. She was actually suppose to marry the next chieftain of that clan" This made Tsu'tey interested.

"What happened?"

I shrugged "All I know is that Dad and mom met when dad and a few of his followers stumbled upon their land. They met, mom gave dad a hard time and as time passes they fell in love" Tsu'tey pondered a bit.

"What happened to the man who was destined to be your mother's mate?"

I shrugged "Mom never told us who he was or never told us what happened to him but she did say he never bothered them again" Tsu'tey gave me a confused look.

"Again?"

"It's personal"

We watched the stars in silence, the sound of laughing Na'vi echoing at the back. I turned to Tsu'tey whose face held an unreasonable expression.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow Tsu'tey?"

Tsu'tey looked at me "To finally become one of the people, you must complete the Dream Hunt" I grew confused "A Dream What? Your going to hunt in your dream?" Tsu'tey chuckled.

"You will get to meet your spirit animal. All Na'vi people has a spirit animal"

I nodded "Um...what happens in the Dream Hunt?" Tsu'tey pondered for a bit before answering "You will have to eat a glowworm ("YUCK!") and this will take you to a place where you will meet your spirit animal" I nodded before yawning.

"Tired?"

I didn't bother to answer Tsu'tey because I already felt my mind leaving this body. It didn't take long for darkness to hold me.

**~oOo~**

Opening the link pod, I yawned as exhaustion turned my mind and brain to mush. I saw Tom's link pod still running and I shook my head to clear my thoughts when it pictured Tom and Ni'nat in...that position.

Jake and Norm were snoring away, the effect of the wine and booze still present in their minds. Grace was sleeping soundly in her bed with Trudy on the cot.

I clambered on my bunk and before I could pull the covers up and lay my head on the pillow. I dropped dead and was out like a light.

My last thoughts were what was going to happen tomorrow.


	14. One of the People

Morning came and the three of us were getting prepared to link. Grace, Norm and Trudy were waiting for us to finished.

"I'm proud of ya Sullys, you deserve to be part of that clan"

Trudy said and Jake gave her a proud grin. Tom and Norm shook hands "I must admit Tom, I'm jealous" Norm admitted with a grin "Don't take this personally. I don't want to have enemies. Just when I am going to be initiated" Tom joked.

Grace watched them interact and felt a sense of pride knowing they would finally be initiated and finally become part of the clan after everything they have been through.

She only wished that the RDA won't ruin this.

**~oOo~**

Once I was linked to my avatar, I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Tsu'tey looming over me with an irritated expression.

"Why must you be late in this day?"

I rolled my eyes before sitting up on my _nivi_ and glaring at him " No need to get upset over that hot head. We still have a few hours before -" Tsu'tey pulled me up before I could finish before dragging me towards where the weavers are.

"We must get you ready before the final test!"

**~oOo~**

It took a long time for me to be prepared and I saw Jake and Neytiri with Ni'nat and Tom. They were all heading towards an underground spiral root.

Tsu'tey came and his eyes roamed to my figure before grasping me by the hand "Let us go, we must get you painted" I let him drag me to where Jake, Neytiri, Tom and Ni'nat were.

Tsu'tey held up a clay bowl with white liquid. I paled "Do not tell me that stuff is going to my face" I heard Jake chuckle "Its going to be in your whole body sis and to tell you the truth, Its Cold" A whack came followed by Neytiri mumbling out "_Skxawng" _

Tsu'tey dipped his two fingers and slowly started to paint me. You know what I feel? I feel like a canvass being displayed in front of the artist to put blotches on me.

Yet, Tsu'tey's touch was soothing and more than once I found myself shuddering which Tsu'tey reacted by tensing up before continuing with an intense gaze.

_Is it me or is the place starting to get hot? _

I mentally shook my head and almost sighed in relief once Tsu'tey finally finished painting me. He stood up as did I, Jake and Tom were already heading towards an entrance to a small, dim lighted room and I followed after them.

Tsu'tey, Neytiri and Ni'nat weren't far behind as they watched us stand in the center of the circle of Na'vi. Mo'at started speaking some Na'vi ritual language which I don't know but I could tell it is important. Forcing back a shudder, I opened my mouth as did Jake and Tom when Mo'at placed glowworms on our mouths.

_Don't Spit It Out!_

I mentally had that mantra for at least two minutes before I felt pain wrack over my body and my vision start to blur. I could hear Jake and Tom screaming like me in pain and I wondered if a Na'vi ever died in a Dream Hunt. I suddenly gasped when flashes of colors came and I fond myself standing somewhere in a forest.

The scent of smoke and death filled my nose and chills ran up to my spine. I heard the mighty roar of a _toruk_ and I blindly tried to find the source only to stumble upon something that might give any child a nightmare.

A barren wasteland was all I could see along with dead bodies and the smoke was emitting from it. The roar sounded much closer now, I looked up and saw the _toruk_ flying above the ashes of Pandora.

The last thing I remembered was the _toruk's_ angered and mighty roar before I was brought back from my Dream Hunt.

I gasped and shuddered as my vision blurred and I saw the swirling faces of the Na'vi before they sharpened up and I saw Mo'at's face.

"It is done"

She spoke and I sighed with relief that this was over. Jake groaned and Tom staggered to his feet "Worst hangover ever..." Tom mumbled as he steadied himself.

I shook my head and slowly stood up. Mo'at and Eytukan motioned us to head up to the roots of the tree and we slowly walked up with pride.

**~oOo~**

Grace and the other Na'vi waited for the triplets to come out from their Dream Hunt and then all Na'vi stood up as Emersyn walked out first followed by her two brothers.

She felt a burst of pride as the Omatikaya welcomed the three with open hearts and smiles. When she first saw Tom's siblings, she had thought they were just like the others who wanted nothing more but to destroy everything for money.

She had thought wrong.

And for that she was proud.

**~oOo~**

Though Tom was happy that he and his siblings had finally been accepted in the clan, it did not help the dread that spread through him.

_"What is wrong ma yawne?" _

Ni'nat's concerned voice broke through his stupor and he smiled _"It is nothing, I am just concerned that now we are part of the Omatikaya. The sawtute will take this to their advantage and I can't let that happen" _Ni'nat blinked _"What are you going to do?" _Tom looked at Ni'nat.

_"I shall try to find a way to know the plans of the tawtute and then I shall come back for you" _

Ni'nat lay her head on his chest "Be careful my Tom. I don't want you dead" Tom smiled and nuzzled her head _"If I am not back, tell my brother and sister. I know they will do something about this"_ Ni'nat nodded before speaking.

"Let us worry when dawn comes for tonight until the moon sets down, you are mine"

**~oOo~**

Jake and Neytiri were having their own special moment as they made their way towards the Tree of Voices.

Jake knew that Neytiri and Tsu'tey were betrothed to be mates but damn! He couldn't help but fall in love with the firey huntress.

Jake was amazed once he intertwined his _tswin_ to the vines of a tree. Laughter and voices filled his ears. Jake blinked "I can hear them" Neytiri quickly added her _tswin_ and Jake held back a shudder as the tendrils lightly brushed against each other.

"They live Jake, within Eywa" Neytiri explained as Jake looked at her. She lightly touched his chest where his heart rested "You are now Omatikaya, you may make your bow from the wood of Hometree" Neytiri's eyes darkened as she turned away "And you may choose a woman"

An _atokirina_ floated down and Neytiri held out her hand for the woodsprite to land on "We have many fine women, Ni'nat is the best singer" Jake paused "I dont want Ni'nat and you must know that Tom is already staking claims on her" Neytiri smiled as she lightly blew the _atokirina_ away.

"Peyral is...a good hunter"

Peyral was no stranger to Jake. She was the NA'vi woman who led him and his siblings in their first hunting party and needless to say, Jake was impressed as was Tom (to which Ni'nat did not take it lightly and almost forced her father to train her as a huntress if Emersyn hadn't knock some sense into Tom) and it was quite obvious Peyral was attracted to Jake. She had been giving him flirtatious stares and sometimes brushes herself closer to Jake.

"Yeah she is a good hunter..."

Jake commented and Neytiri turned her head towards him with a sad expression plastered on her beautiful face. Jake opened his mouth to talk but his words were caught in his throat. Before he could chicken out, Emersyn's angered face popped in Jake's mind.

**_"Are you a man or a wimp?! Have some balls and just go for it! It's gonna kill you to say it skxawng!"_**

What the heck?! It was almost as if she was speaking to him!

"I've already chosen"

Jake finally spoke as he gazed longingly at Neytiri who had a stunned expression on her face before a smile was slowly forming "But this woman must also choose me" There he said it!

Neytiri's face broke into a smile "She already has" Almost as if the world faded behind them, the two Na'vi expressed their love and longing for one another not only spiritually but physically as well.

**~oOo~**

Behind the vines of the Tree of Voices, I watched the two with a wide grin before fist pumping the air. Jake finally did it! And here I thought he would chicken out and I would have to straighten up his ass before another love drama would come.

I walked away just as things were about to get heated. Tsu'tey met me along the way "Come, I have something to show you" I obediently followed him with a questionable look on my face. What was he going to show me?

We jumped across branches and vines until the Grace's old school came to view and Tsu'tey sat down on the brach and I sat down beside him as I eyed the schoolhouse.

"Why are we..."

"This is the place where I met you"

Tsu'tey explained and my eyes widen in surprise, no wonder I felt eyes on me as soon as we saw the school.

"What were you doing there?"

"Patrolling, someone sighted your flying metal _ikran_"

I nodded "What were you thinking back then?" He turned to me "To kill you" Typical Tsu'tey, always kill those unknown to you or you know that is a danger to your home.

"But you confuse me"

I looked at him in shock "What?" He sighed and gave me an annoyed look "You confuse me. I hated and was fascinated by your curiosity as if you never seen such..." He trailed off as he made a gesture to the Pandora Forest.

"Our world is dying Tsu'tey" I stated plainly. Tsu'tey didn't say anything so I continued "When I first came here, I was hoping I'd get it things done here and maybe find a place to wait myself to death" Tsu'tey whirled around and looked at me, his eyes widen for a fraction as he tried not to show it.

"I lost my will to live when my family split apart and I had been living like the shell of who I was until I came here"

Tsu'tey didn't say anything but he did tense up "Now you are Omatikaya, will you fight against us or with us?" I looked at him and opened my mouth to talk when I froze.

Unbearable pain seared in my head and I groaned and clutched my head in agony. Tsu'tey jumped up and steadied me "What's wrong?"

_Tom..._

_Something happened to Tom! _

I jumped up and pushed Tsu'tey away before bounding towards the singer's alcove.

**~oOo~**

I stumbled upon Ni'nat as my vision blurred and found myself getting sleepy. Ni'nat gasped at my face "What has befallen on you?" I barely managed to mumble out "Tom in trouble" before I blacked out.

**~oOo~**

The link pod burst open and I gasped out and curled myself Intl a ball. I looked to Jake's link pod to see him awake but his face was contorted to pain before it calmed.

The pain also cleared and that was when I began to panic. I shook Trudy awake and she gave me an annoyed glare.

"Its too early to wake up. You got a problem or something?"

"Where's Tom?!"

Trudy yawned, sat up and rubbed her eyes and I was getting impatient.

"Tom left to head back to headquarters. What's wrong?"

"Something happened to Tom and I'm going to find out what happened"

Trudy was aide awake now and was already putting on her exo pack. I wasted no time following her and we headed back to base with Trudy flying fast as she could.

**~oOo~**

I sneak my way in as RDA soldiers came and patrolled around the base. I made my way over to Selfridge's office and slammed the dope opened with a scowl.

Selfridge jumped from his paper work and turned to my fuming form "If it isn't the female Sully" I slammed my hands on the table.

"What have you done to my brother!?"

Selfridge blinked before realization crossed his face "Oh, you mean the scientist that tried to stop me from my plans" I tensed up and an uneasy feeling fell on me.

"What plans?"

"The dozers are gonna take down the hostiles sacred place, The Tree of Voice or whatnot"

I turned to see Quaritch come out of the shadows. I gaped in shock before rage took over and I charged at him.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?!"

Using all the lessons I had learned from my assassin training and from my mother, I drew a swift punch and a kick in a gut before Quaritch could regain himself.

I jabbed Selfridge just before he weakly tried to punch me. Quaritch immediately called reinforcements and it didn't take long for them to overpower me.

I glared as they held me down and Quaritch wiped the blood on his lip while Selfridge tried to regain his breathing.

"I must admit, you are much tougher than that weasel of a brother of yours"

He held up a sleeping gas gun in my face "Too bad you had to raise your hand to me" He pulled the trigger and I had to force myself not to breathe but to no avail.

"Go...to...Hell.."

That was the last thing I spoke before my world once again went dark.


	15. Hometree Falls

Tom's mind was swirling in darkness until his ears stopped ringing and heard the sound of choppers.

He groaned and opened his eyes and found his hands tied and saw Quaritch beside the pilot. He turned to see that they were airborne and from the looks of it, it seems other choppers were following them.

_Why? _

He wracked his brain for an answer and memories came crashing down like a Tidal Wave.

"Quaritch..."

Ton gasped out, the RDA leader turned to him with a grin "Good morning sunshine, your up early than your sister"

_Emmy?! _

He glanced beside him to see an unconscious Emersyn with a hint of bruises marring her face. He quickly twisted so that he was facing her and tried to shake her awake.

"Tom..."

Emersyn groaned and opened her eyes and Tom sighed gratefully. Emersyn slowly sat up and saw Quaritch and she growled "Bastard..." Quaritch turned to her.

"I thought women aren't allowed calling bad names to others and are trained to be obedient species"

"Well shit that obedience cause I'm going to kick your ass so hard your going to running back to your mommy!"

Quaritch laughed before turning his attention to the front. Emersyn shifted her gaze to Tom "Are you okay?" Tom chuckled and looked at her "I should be the one asking that" Emersyn glared at him.

"Says the guy who did something reckless and tried to face it alone"

The shadow of Hometree came and Tom was beginning to get more and more frantic in trying to untie his bonds as did Emersyn.

"I really hope Jake told them already"

Emersyn mumbled and Tom sighed "We have to do something!" Tom and Emersyn looked at him "I'm working on it!"

The sibling jumped when a rain of arrows pelted down on the Dragon Ship and Quaritch suddenly sighed and ordered every chopper to fire down the tree.

It was a nightmare.

The screamed of the people clouded my mind as I watch them take down Hometree, from the back of my mind, I heard a cry of pain.

Tom shifted and saw Jake and Grace tied up and screaming at the Na'vi to run. Quaritch gave himself a satisfaction grin "And that's how you scatter the roaches" Tom glared.

"They're not animals! They're living, breathing people that are for too noble and too human for the likes of you!"

Tom and Emersyn charged at him, since their hands were tied together, they used their feet and weight as an advantage.

Emersyn kicked the nearest RDA soldier and Tom banged his head to Quaritch. Though Tom was fit, his daily stays on the link pod made him weak as was Emersyn and the two were soon overpowered.

**~oOo~**

I grunted when a hard fist connected my face. My vision swam with me as I stumbled, I'm pretty sure that's going to leave a black eye.

Toms screams of pain filled my ears and when my vision sharpened, Quaritch had dislocated Tom's arm.

"Bastard!"

I charged only for him to cut my breathing hole. He stared at me dead in the eye "Don't mess with those superior to you" He dropped me down hard and the most terrible thing happened.

Hometree gave a groan and slowly, it fell...killing Na'vi below it and (to my satisfaction) choppers.

I didn't know a wail had come out of my throat because all I heard were the cries from the Na'vi.

I didn't even feel us already leaving, their cries still fresh in my mind.

**~oOo~**

The scientists had watched he entire thing with horror and now they felt they couldn't keep this up with the RDA destroying a beautiful planet like they had destroyed Earth.

"Unplug the link"

Selfridge suddenly spoke and Max stood up to intervene "You can't do that!" Several other scientists tried to stop them but they held guns in their arm.

Norm punched an RDA soldier but it ended up with him being chained to the rails.

Jake couldn't look at anyone in the eye. Guilt and pain had clouded his mind and heart, not only from his siblings but also himself.

**~oOo~**

The RDA were decent enough to put Jake and the others in a cell. Norm was leaning on his arm as if he was tired and just wanted all that has happened so far to end. Grace was looking up at the light as if some miracle would come down from it and save them all.

And Jake...

Jake wanted the world to swallow him up. It was a mistake for him to come here and ruin everything Tom and the others had worked so hard for.

And Neytiri...

Her horrified and betrayed face will forever plague his mind as a punishment for what he had done.

The doors suddenly flew open and Tom and Emersyn came tumbling down. Tom had a sling on his dislocated right arm while Emersyn had an obvious black eye and bruises on her face.

"What happened to you two?"

Jake gasped in horror at the state his siblings were in. Tom gave him a wry grin "We did a good job in pissing Quaritch off. We saw the while thing Jake, I'm pretty sure the one who got it hard was Emmy"

Emersyn lay motionless and have no means of getting up from her position and Jake winced. Her pain and guilt rolled off in waves. What added Jake guilt was the familiar face Emersyn had

It was the same face she wore when he got injured and when mom died, A face of defeat.

**~oOo~**

Fire.

Screams.

Pain.

Cries.

Those were the only thoughts swirling in my head and I fought back to hold the tears that were starting to show. I could feel Jake's heavy guilt but I couldn't find the strength to comfort him.

The RDA won and I could predict that this world is as good as dead like Earth.

_Do you think you would want that to happen? _

That question came out random but it made my eyes widen. Do I want this to happen?

An image of Pandora's beauty compared to Earth's barren wasteland it had become thanks to us made me come to a decision.

"No..."

All eyes went to me as I slowly stood up, my face dead set on what I was going to do "No What?" Norm asked "I mean no I won't give up on this planet and there is no way in hell am I running away from it" All eyes stared at me before Tom spoke.

"Emmy's right, not as long as this planet still lives there's hope"

Jake looked at his brother incredulously "We are facing an army full of guns and bombs here Tom, its impossible" I grinned "That was what I always thought until now. We have to keep fighting for this planet to survive, for goodness sake we're Sullys! Children of the famous Amanda Davis and Christian James Sully!"

Something bloomed inside of Jake before our attention was turned to see Trudy pulling in a cart full of food. She smiled and chatted animatedly with the soldier before I saw her pull out a gun and knock the guy over.

"Trudy!"

Norm smiled as Trudy grinned and called out Max. He bounded in with an ID that opened the cell door.

We quietly dashed to the choppers "Trudy, fire up the ship!" Max spoke and Trudy immediately handed Norm her gun. I turned to Grace "We need to take another chopper. One shack can only hold two link pods" Trudy threw another gun hidden in her belt.

"Don't scratch that!"

"No promises"

Tom and I headed for a vacant chopper a few yards away from Trudy's. Tom nervously looked at me as I pulled out two wires "You sure know how to drive a chopper?" I shook my head "Let's just hope that my training wasn't in vain"

I waited for it to start while trying to ignite the spark of the two wires "Come on baby..." I mumbled and the engine veered to life. I fist pumped the air when bullets suddenly came flying in.

"Fly!"

Tom screamed and I quickly pulled up and followed after Trudy that was already zooming away.

"Yeah!"

I heard Jake scream with joy in the radio and Norm's cacophony of happy noises in which Trudy joined in with a relieved chuckle. I chuckled with relief before pain exploded in my left shoulder, Shit!

"Norm you good!?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm good too"

Tom called an turned to look at me only to notice my pained expression and became worried "Sis?" I turned to him and saw a dark blotch of blood on my shoulder.

"Grace is hit!"

Jake suddenly called with worry and I cursed "So is Emmy" Tom said with worry through the radio. I grunted as I tried to steer the chopper.

"Trauma Kit's forward on the bulkhead"

Trudy informed and Tom scrambled for it. I tried to steady my breathing "Can you bandage yourself up?" I nodded and slowly moved away to let Tom take control.

I sat down and slowly started bandaging myself and hissed when pain comes "Hang in there Emmy" Tom called from the back.

"I am fine Tom, its just a bullet wound on the shoulder it is Grace that I worry about"

"Grace is fine, as long as we keep the pressure on. We're nearing at Site Sector 26"

That was reassuring.


	16. Toruk Makto

Norm linked up on his avatar and immediately linked two shacks with link pods to Trudy and Tom's choppers.

**_"Norm you good?" _**

Jake's voice sounded against the radio and Norm made a motion to pull up "Bring it up!" Trudy immediately called back.

**_"Hold tight we're pulling in" _**

Norm held on as they started to float "Your clear!" Norm said as they safely flew away with the shacks in tow.

**~oOo~**

While Jake was busy ordering Tom and Trudy where to go, I took my time trying to lessen the pain and give Grace painkillers.

"Ouch..."

Grace spoke as I injected a few painkillers. Maker turned to look at her "You big baby..." I shook my head, those were Neytiri's words when she taught Jake.

"We're moving?.."

Grace asked and Jake nodded "Don't worry, I'll find some help" Grace gave us a pained smile "I'm a scientist, I don't believe in fairy tales" I shook my head "The people can help you Grace" Grace gave us a confused look.

"Why would they help us?..."

Jake and I looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that.

**~oOo~**

**_The people say, Eywa will provide. With no home, no hope. There was only one place they could go. _**

Trudy and Tom slowly descended to the thick branches and trees. Tom hopped out of the chopper to one of the shacks while Norm immediately unlinked his avatar for Jake to use.

"So what's the plan Jake?"

Norm asked but Jake shook his head "There's no plan" Norm gave him a stunned look "Tsu'tey's _Olo'eytkan_ now. He's not going to let you near that place" I turned to him with my exo pack on to transfer to the other shack.

"He will, trust me"

**~oOo~**

Ni'nat had stayed behind while the others flee from the fall of Hometree, she could not bear to lose Tom.

Neytiri had told her to leave him but Ni'nat remained firm, saying if he was a betrayer, he wouldn't have warned them what would happen and they would all be killed.

Now, she lay with him against the roots of old Hometree and sighed _"Ma Tom, please come back to me..." _A lone tear trailed down from her face before someone wiped them away.

_"No tears ma yawne" _

Tom softly spoke and Ni'nat gasped and smiled with happiness, love and relief _"I thought Eywa has taken you from me when you never wake and Emersyn warned me of you in trouble before she fell too" _

Tom sighed before the leaves rustles and Ni'nat jumped when Tom reassured her _"It's only Jake and Emersyn" _

The two siblings emerged with pain and sorrow as they scanned of what was once left of Hometree.

**~oOo~**

I had woken up to find myself trapped within the branches of Hometree and cut myself away from them.

I spotted Jake overlooking at the destruction of Hometree. I walked up to him "We must find Ni'nat and Tom" Jake shook his head and pointed to two figures that lay in the roots of Hometree.

We slowly walked to them and Tom stood up with the help of Ni'nat "We must hurry, Sky people will be coming" I spoke and they nodded.

The four of us walked a little miles away before loud screeches came and our _ikrans_ landed with a roar. Nice to know they're still loyal, if only I had a bigger _ikran_ to show off with.

My mind froze for a moment and I looked at my _ikran_ and the image of the mighty beast that attacked us a few weeks ago came.

A bigger _ikran...__Toruk.. _

Jake seemed to have thought so too because his eyes narrowed a bit before speaking "There's something I gotta do, and we're not gonna like it" Before Tom or Ni'nat could say a word, Jake hopped on his banshee and flew away.

I turned to them "Think you guys can walk to Sacred Tree?" Tom and Ni'nat nodded before I hopped on and flew away.

_"Let's go! We must find the creature that brings fear to all Na'vi." _

**~oOo~**

I flew across the Great Pandora Forest in search of the mighty toruk until I felt my _ikran's_ nervousness followed by the sound of a roar.

I grinned and urged her to fly atop of the beast.

**_Where I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky, nothing attacks her. So why would she look up? _**

"Easy girl"

I soothed as my _ikran's_ fear doubled and let out a nervous sound. I commanded her to dive down and straight while holding my _tswin_ forward.

**_That was just a theory. _**

When I was just about three feet away from it, I disconnected my _tswin_ let myself free fall before landing on _toruk's_ back.

The creature let out a roar and tried to shove me off but I held on for fear if I relax or loosen my hold for a second, I'm as good as dead.

Using another tactic, the toruk slammed itself on a mountain cliff and I barely had time to move before I was crushed. I snarled as I tried to make _tsaheylu_ with it but it just kept on thrashing around.

Images of Hometree and the people's cries filled my mind and I growled. Play time is over.

I wrapped my legs around the toruk's neck tight and took hold of it's _tswin_ before I connected it to mine.

The _toruk_ stopped struggling and flew in a straight pattern but now instead of having a battle physically, a mental battle waged as I tried to keep the _toruk's_ primal instincts at bay.

I snarled and the _toruk_ growled. A mutual understanding dawn between us two ad I slowly commanded the _toruk_ to land. I breathed in deeply, I now realize why few Na'vi are able to bond with _toruk_.

With an ordinary _ikran_, mutual partnership is created but when bonding with _toruk_, you have to prove your worth in riding it.

"_Kaltxì ma tsmuke..." _

The toruk gave an affectionate growl before I turned serious "We must head to Tree of Souls, the people are waiting" The _toruk_ growled before raising its head and roared that made nearby animals scatter by its sheer power.

I waited before an answering roar came did I grin and we headed off towards Sacred Tree with my _ikran_ following behind.

**~oOo~**

Tom had gasped when he felt sheer and raw power burst from within him in both bonds of Jake and Emersyn. Ni'nat looked at him with worry.

_"Is something wrong ma Tom?" _

Tom blinked and spoke to her, his voice filled with awe.

_"Something did happen Ni'nat, something big" _

He didn't know why but he hastened his steps to the direction of the Tree of Souls.


	17. Saving Grace

Meanwhile, in the Tree of Souls, the Na'vi were singing help for Eywa to overcome the sorrow that had befallen them. One particular Na'vi princess was singing not only for her people but for her mate and herself as well.

When she had left his body in the path of flames, she felt no regret only anger, pain and betrayal. However, Ni'nat's words and her very own faith and trust in her mate sent Neytiri to release all the anger she had only to be left by sorrow and the life of loneliness she had placed herself in for her lack of faith.

Only her Jake could end this pain.

A dark shadow loomed over her, blocking out the sun and when she opened her eyes, fear courses through her as she stepped back.

_Toruk_ swooped down and was heading towards the people, the Na'vi screamed in fear as another _toruk_ swooped down. They both landed side by side and gave of one, thunderous roar.

A person was sitting on each _toruk_ and she was stunned to see one of them that was oh so familiar to her.

One of them was her Jake.

There he stood beside _toruk_ with his sister as he slowly patted the beast's head. Her heart leapt out to him as she made her way down.

He slowly made his way to her as the people parted like the sea. Emersyn stayed behind to watch the scene unfold. As he neared her, she noticed one thing that was missing.

Where was his smile?

Where was the smile that laughed in the face of a dangerous task? Where was the carefree smile she always see when he accomplished a task? Where was the smile that made her fall in love with him?

Where was her Jake?

Silence reigned in before she spoke, her voice breathy "I See You" She saw his lips twitch and her heart leapt.

"I See You"

He answered back, his voice thick with emotion as he slowly slid his arms to her as if he was afraid she would run away.

But she stayed and it there she vowed to never leave this male nor doubt him ever again.

**~oOo~**

I watched as Jake and Neytiri had their little moment, hearing thundering footsteps of a _pa'li_, I turned to see Tom and Ni'nat coming. I held back a grin when Tom's mouth gaped at the sight of the two _toruks_ and it was then I realized this was the first time in Na'vi history to ever have TWO _Toruk Maktos_.

My gaze went back to Jake and Neytiri before they landes on Tsu'tey who had an unreadable expression on his face. Jake's words made him lose contact from me and I took that time to walk towards them.

The Na'vi stared at me as I walked towards them and I kept my face as neutral as possible. Once I reached Jake, he was already waiting for Tsu'tey to accept him, accept us.

Tsu'tey took a step back, his face filled with uncertainty and a flash of pain went through me before I forced it down. It was around that time the _toruks_ roared and spread their wings as if to remind us all of their presence.

"Toruk Makto..."

Tsu'tey trailed off before sighing and placing a hand on Jake's chest "I will fly with you" I smiled as did Jake before he spoke gravely.

"My friend is dying, Grace is dying"

Mo'at and Neytiri paled at the mention of their _tawtute_ friend dying "We beg the help of Eywa" I said "Bring her to me" Mo'at immediately said and Jake didn't hesitate to go back to his _toruk_ and fly away towards the hidden shacks.

I stayed there while Tom and Ni'nat were being welcomed back to the clan. Tsu'tey still did not look at me and I wonder if my absence in my avatar body when Hometree fell was the reason.

I shrugged before heading to my _toruk_. I connected my _tswin_ and said that she was not needed yet and gave her freedom to fly before night fell.

Feelings someone behind me I turned and saw Tsu'tey _"Kaltxì Ol'eytkan" _I greeted and something flashed in Tsu'tey's eyes but it was gone before I could even decipher it.

"Call me by name Emersyn"

Tsu'tey spoke and I nodded. An uncomfortable silence fell and I opened my mouth to tall when I heard someone call me.

I turned to see a few Na'vi male hunters calling to me and gesturing me to come over. I shrugged and went out to them.

I did not noticed the tense look Tsu'tey had when they called over.

**~oOo~**

He recognized those hunters, they were the ones who sought for his student's affection. Though he knew she was a dreamwalker, a few Na'vi males didn't seem to bother her dreamwalker appearance and the same thing could be the same for the females to her brothers.

At first he didn't notice because he was busy with the hinting parties and his training as _Ol'eytkan_. But as he grew closer to her, he finally noticed a few males eyeing her.

Which did not sit well with him.

At first he was confused of what he felt which annoyed him of not knowing which made him react harshly to his student and they would often bicker.

It was only when Hometree fell and he couldn't find her did he realize what he felt.

It was love.

A loud roar came and he looked up to see Jake and Neytiri returning with Grace's sky person body. The sound of _pa'li_ footsteps came and he saw another dreamwalker with Grace's dreamwalker body.

The people were already connecting their _tswin_ to the roots of the Tree of Souls.

It was time.

**~oOo~**

I beside Tom and Ni'nat as Jake carefully lay Grace's body and saw small roots wrapping themselves around Grace and her avatar body.

"Is she going to be alright?"

I asked Mo'at unsurely and she answered "The Great Mother may chose to save all that she is...in this body" She gestured to Grace's avatar and I realized that of Grace were to be able to make it, she will be full Na'vi.

"Will it work?"

Jake asked "She must pass through the Eye of Eywa and return. But Jakesully, she is very weak" Mo'at said gravely and I feared the worst.

"Hold on Grace, we're gonna fix you up"

Jake reassured her and held her body tenderly. I spoke beside Jake "Don't you dare die on us" I unconsciously rubbed my shoulder where the bullet wound was and it sometimes hurt even though my avatar body is not wounded.

I watched as the entire forest pulse as the Na'vi chanted and prayed for Grace to return and Mo'at was saying some _tsahik_ prayer.

The pulse beat faster and most rolled her eyes back so much that all I saw was white in her her eyes when she gasped and snapped back before raising her hand and ordering all Na'vi to be silent.

My heart pounded as Grace weakly lift her arm up to Jake "Jake.." She mumbled and the three of us towered over her.

"Grace..."

Jake blinked as if he was fighting back tears. Tom and I looked at Grace's serene face, dread hitting our stomachs. She smiled faintly "I'm with her Jake, she's real..."

_Real? Who's is the "she"? _

"Grace! GRACE!"

Jake called out and Tom began to panic as did Ni'nat "What's happening?!" Tom called out "Is she alright?" Ni'nat hollered back.

"Dammit Grace Say Something!"

Grace took one final breath before gently closing her eyes as if she was just falling asleep. Jake continued to call her as the pulse stopped and a great darkness spread around the tree.

"Did it work?!"

Norm asked Mo'at. Her hands hovered over Grace's avatar but she solemnly turned to us "Her wounds were too great, it was not enough time. She is with Eywa now" We all froze as Neytiri made a movement to pull out Grace's exo pack and touched her cheek.

I dropped down to my knees and covered my face and silently cried.

Grace may not be our relative but during and along the way, she became a mother figure to us.


	18. Bring The Clans Together

The Na'vi people waited as Jake, Tom and I cried and mourned for our friend. Jake stood up with closed eyes before taking a deep breath and opened his eyes.

An inner fire sprouted from within him and I could almost taste its burn through the bond.

Jake held out his hand for Neytiri to take and turned to Tsu'tey "With your permission, I will speak now. You do me the honor of translating" Tsu'tey nodded as Jake turned to the people and spoke.

"The Sky People have sent us a message, that they could take whatever they want"

Dread fell all the more as Jake said those words and I was about to step up and five him a piece of my mind when he suddenly spoke.

"But we will send them a message, you ride out as fast as the wind can carry you."

I saw the beginnings of a smile in Tsu'tey though it was more feral than I thought. Hope bloomed across the hearts of the people as they began hollering.

"You tell the other clans to come, tell them _Toruk __Makto _calls to them"

Brief glances at me came and I stepped up beside Jake, a feral grin beginning to form.

"Will you fly now? With me?, my brothers, sisters?"

The hollering grew and Tom looked at Jake with pride as Ni'nat clutched him while smiling at Jake.

"And we will show the Sky People, that they cannot take whatever they want and that this...THIS IS OUR LAND"

At that final statement loud cheers came and I let loose a loud roar of delight as the familiar adrenaline I had as an assassin beginning to pump within me.

Jake clasped Neytiri's hand as the two raced across the Omatikaya with Tsu'tey and I following behind. The Na'vi parted like a blue sea as the two _toruks _landed in front of us.

Neytiri stopped to let Jake connect his _tswin _before he stretched out his hand to her which she gladly took. I hopped on to my _toruk _before connecting my _tswin _and together, the _toruks _let out mighty roars as they flew up.

Tsu'tey was not far behind me and we both gave each other feral grins as we flew through dawn to the clans.

**~oOo~**

The Horse Clan of the Plains were Na'vi that rarely have an _ikran _to ride with but they have strong _pa'lis _that could run very fast.

Out arrival had struck awe and fear as Jake and I landed in the entrance of their tribe. Many had bows, spears and arrows in their hands and looked like they were ready to take aim when Tsu'tey called.

_"__Mawey __ma __tsmukan__, __ma __tsmuke__!"_

Their clan leader stepped in, his eyes wary but filled with respect. Jake stood up and the two conversed in rapid English and Na'vi.

The people eyed the _toruks _then at Jake and me as if the couldn't comprehend two _Toruk __Maktos _here in their clan.

Jake started to inform them about the oncoming attack the Sky People will bring to the Tree of Souls which gave growls and hisses from the people and I could tell it upset the clan leader too.

With a loud bellow he growled out a _"__Maktoko__!" _And the while clan burst with whoops and cheers as they ran to their _pa'li _to run back to the Tree of Souls.

Though most of the Omatikaya and the other Na'vi warriors already left for Tree of Souls, their clan leader insisted on letting us stay for the night.

Jake yawned and gave him thanks before he and Neytiri went inside a vacant tent. One Na'vi showed me my own place to sleep and I thanked her before going in.

As I was about to go to sleep, I was shocked to see Tsu'tey entering the tent "Shouldn't you be with the others?" I asked, gesturing to the outside where the Na'vi were already leaving.

Tsu'tey snorted "I'm not going to let you sleep unprotected" So he does care!

I rolled to my side and spoke sleepily "Well, if you plan on protecting me tonight then I suggest you also sleep yourself. No point in wasting your energy" I closed my eyes and felt Tsu'tey beside me before I unlinked myself.

**~oOo~**

Tom could still feel the adrenaline pumping through him which made him unable to sleep. Ni'nat sat up and looked at him and he gave her an apologetic look.

_"I __apologize __my __yawne__, __my __siblings __are __keeping __me __awake__"_

Ni'nat giggled before letting her fingers touch his shoulders _"__Then __let __me __massage __you __to __sleep__" _Tom moaned as her fingers expertly rubbed the tense parts of his muscles and purred.

"Remind me to let you do this to me..."

Ni'nat giggled, her Tom rarely speaks direct English to her, he really was distracted! A yawn bubbled from within him before Tom sank back to sleep.

Ni'nat giggled again, Tom was right. She should do this to him lots more.

**~oOo~**

The triplets stepped out of their link chambers with somber expressions. They saw Norm and Trudy holding pictures of Grace and we all watched through each one.

One was of her as a scientist and her first day of work in Pandora.

One was her in her avatar with a feral like grin on her face.

And the other one was a group picture with her and all Na'vi of the Omatikaya, a content smile on her face.

By now we all pinned them to the walls of the shack and I bit my lip to stop another round of tears falling.

Tom rested his hand on my shoulder, a serious look on his face as he spoke, his voice firm and controlled.

"Grace died trying protect the Na'vi now its out turn to finish what she started"

We all nodded with determination as we went into our respective bunks to sleep.

**~oOo~**

We all woke up early as we showered, ate our breakfast and linked up although I had to have a quick stop to change the bandages of my bullet wound.

I woke up to hear the whole clan bustling and Tsu'tey was not around. I walked out and saw him with Jake and the Horse Clan's Leader talking.

I walked up to them "Hey Jake, where's Neytiri?" Jake smiled and pointed to the direction of the tent he and Neytiri shared. I nodded at Tsu'tey who nodded back and I entered the tent to find Neytiri.

A glow was sprouting within her as she greeted me. I raised a brow and her _tanhi _glowed very bright and my eyes widen.

"Please tell me you two did not..." I was really trying hard not to imagine Jake and Neytiri in THAT position. Sure I saw them kiss and connect their _tswin _but they only did half part of the mating process.

I smiled before speaking "Let's go, we have more work to do" The sound of our _toruks _came coupled by many Na'vi screaming.

Jake greeted Neytiri with a quick kiss which I gagged and he glared playfully at me while to stuck my tongue out. Connecting my _tswin _to my _toruk__, _Jake and I flew towards the Eastern Sea with a few Na'vi following us.

**~oOo~**

I find it amusing we had the same reaction with the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea. Just as soon as we swooped down, many Na'vi had scrambled away only to look at us in awe.

When Jake asked who their leader was, I had to jab him in the stomach to make sure he didn't do something moronic when their clan leader was a female.

Regaining his composure, Jake spoke towards the crowd with Neytiri speaking in Na'vi. We got the same reaction of the people before, many were scowling and hooting out their anger to the Sky People.

It also didn't surprise me when their leader immediately screamed out to join Jake in defeating the Sky People.

I grinned and gave a yell out along them. Since most of the Na'vi had recruited the rest of the clans, it was time for us to head home.

We sailed to the Hallelujah Mountains with Neytiri howling with joy on Jake's back. The rest of the Na'vi were right behind us.

**~oOo~**

Tom rubbed his head as he stared at the vast amount of Na'vi that were continuously growing by the day. Sheesh, this was more he had expected from his siblings when they said to bring the clans together.

_"__If __more __will __come__, __we __may __have __a __chance __in __outnumbering __the __RDA__"_

Ni'nat smiled and beamed at Tom's words as she kissed his cheek _"__Does __this __mean __we __may __have __a __chance __to __survive __ma __Tom__?" _Tom grinned at her.

_"__We __may __have __a __chance __to __live__"_


	19. One Final Prayer

With the clans together, the leaders of each clan along with Jake and I started to build tactics that could overcome and surprise the _tawtute _before they will be aware.

I was a bit nerved that a lot of leaders were looking at us and sometimes glancing that it became too much I had to excuse myself.

"Emersyn..."

I turned to see Tsu'tey and grinned "Shouldn't you be there with Jake and the others?" Tsu'tey shook his head and went to me.

"You look troubled..."

I sighed again before speaking "I am worried of what will happen as the battle arises" The image of the faces if the people I had killed flashed my mind and I clenched my fists.

Tsu'tey placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled "I think I'm going to go somewhere else" I walked away and made sure no one was following me.

I haven't been doing this kind of act ever since I split ties with my family.

**~oOo~**

Sitting down beside a small lake, the bioluminescent of this place illuminated the night. I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes.

And I began to pray.

It felt odd for me to pray again and I felt ridiculous for even doing it but there was not much I could do since I've already sealed my fate to the Na'vi.

I didn't even realize my _tswin _was connected to the ground floor. Hearing footsteps behind me I didn't bother to open my eyes before that someone asked "What are you doing?" Opening my eyes, I looked at Tsu'tey.

"Are you really going to make it a habit of finding me?"

His _tanhi _glowed before he looked away _"__Your __brothers __were __looking __for __you __and __it __is __night time__, __predators __are __up__"_ I nodded before he brought back up the question again.

"What were you doing?"

I blinked before answering "I was praying, the _tawtute _way of praying to their mother" Tsu'tey looked lost and I laughed.

_"__We __have __an __all __mother __like __Na'vi__and __we __call __her __Mother __Earth __but __she __was __killed __because __of __her __children__"_

I looked down And Tsu'tey asked "What happened?" I turned and realized this might be his first time in knowing what had happen to our planet.

_"__Before__, __our __home__ planet __was __like __Na'vi __and __we __use __to __live __like __Na'vi __as __well __with __the __exception __of __predators __with __six __legs __and __ikrans__"_

By this time, Tsu'tey was beside me and I bit my lip at his intense gaze.

_"__But__, __as__time__pass__we__grew__abusive__and__hungry__for__power__that__we__slowly__destroyed__our__mother__. __Those __who __still __care __and __love __her __fled __to __the __forest __but __it __was __soon __destroyed, __overrun __by __machines__"_

An angry look crossed over Tsu'tey's face and I wonder if I was just adding up his hate to humanity or not.

_"__There __are __good __tawtute __Tsu'tey__, __the __bad __tawtute __here __are __spreading __lies __to __them __on __how__...__hostile t__his __place __is __and __how __dangerous __it __is__"_

A stunned look came over Tsu'tey before he asked another question "When you came, what were your thoughts?" I shrugged "When I came, I was intrigued about this place. When I saw -" My gaze went to him.

"I fell in love..."

Was it just me or did it suddenly get hot?

I blinked when I found Tsu'tey suddenly close to me with an expression I rarely saw in his eyes as I instinctively closed my eyes and waited.

Something warm brushed against my lips before it was gone and I snapped my eyes open and stared at him in shock.

Tsu'tey breathed in heavily as if he had just came back from a very hard task. He looked at me before cupping my cheek and my eyes must have gotten big.

_"Promise me...you will wait once this battle is over and I will come back for you"_

I was confused, mostly because he knew I was joining in the fight whether he or Jake and Tom likes it or not (I'm not a fan of sitting by the sidelines) and his words were confusing me. Tsu'tey sighed in annoyance like he always did when I fail to understand something.

"When we survived and win the war, I will take you as my mate"

My jaw gaped at him and what he just said. He literally proposed in the most bluntest way I ever know.

My silence must have been an approval because he gave me an arrogant smirk and kissed my forehead before walking away.

I snapped out of my trance before I called out "Hey Tsu'tey! What was that all about?!" I wanted to whack his head because I didn't have any argument but -

I didn't mind being his mate.

Gah! Jake and Neytiri as well as Tom and Ni'nat's love dramas must have taken a toll on me.

I stomped my way over to Tom and Jake who were with their females.

"What's wrong sis, you look like you just encountered a love letter" Tom spoke and I glared and turned to him.

"Much worse, how about a marriage proposal"

Jake and Tom's faces were something out of a comedy and I would have laughed if I wasn't so into what transpired between Tsu'tey and I.

Neytiri Ni'nat tried to get them out of their "My sister just received a marriage proposal" trance but they were still trying to process what I just said.

Jake was the first one to snap out of their trance "I'm going to have a talk with Tsu'tey, be back in a minute" Giving Neytiri a quick kiss in the forehead, he literally bounded away.

"That makes two of us" Tom said as he squeezed Ni'nat's hand before following Jake. The two girls and I stood alone "What happened? What did you just say that make them like that?" Neytiri asked and I shrugged in response.

"I have no idea you two. Sometimes I think men are confusing creatures. They act like they know but in truth they don't"

Why do I have a feeling their conversation was going to take longer than expected?


	20. Dawn of The Battle

Turns out my suspicions were right because Jake and Tom returned back 2 hours before they went out in search of Tsu'tey for a _talk__._ They had satisfied grins etched on their faces. I strolled over to them with a calm demeanor "What were you three talking?" The two of them looked at me before Jake spoke.

"Sorry sis, this is a man-man talk, no girls allowed"

Tom nodded in agreement with Jake and I'm pretty sure a vein popped in my big blue head. Excuse me, who was it that went through all the trouble of listening to their rants about women and how to talk to them when I alone was a girl?! That was just when puberty hit the two of them and the hormones began to kick in!

I shook my head, muttering out "You two are impossible..." Before storming off. I spotted Tsu'tey and made my way over to him.

"What the heck did Tom and Jake asked?"

He turned to me before grinning and shaking his head. Tsu'tey rarely grins or even smiles! Something serious must have happened!

I huffed and crossed my arms. I hate secrets, most especially if Jake and Tom are involved.

I grinned when a plan formulated my mind. Putting up my best puppy eyes, I whimpered

"Please..."

I saw his eyes waver for a bit before they disappeared and big fat "No" came out of his mouth.

I frowned before glaring at him "Oh Fine" Looks like I'll never know what he had been talking with Jake and Tom. Seriously, that male was as expressionless as a rock. I have no idea what I actually saw in him that made me fall for him.

In my way to some place secluded, I bumped in with a nervous Neytiri. I blinked and went concerned over her obviously nervous attitude.

_"__Are __you __alright__?"_

Neytiri looked at me with wide eyes "You must not speak to Jake about this tomorrow not until the battle is over" I have no idea what she is trying to say bit I nodded anyway. Neytiri breathed in before she spoke.

"I went to have a talk with _Sa'nok _ and she believes I am blessed with Jake's son"

...

...

...

I think my mouth was gaping so much because Neytiri raised her hand and snapped my mouth shut. I quickly half whispered and screamed.

"You're Pregnant!? And Right In The Middle Of A War?!"

I don't know if I should kick Jake's ass or just follow through with Neytiri. She covered my hand and wildly look around before releasing me and glaring.

"Yes I am, I know Jake will be overjoyed but I also know he will stop me from going to battle. We need every Na'vi we can get"

I hate it when she had a point AND when she is right. I sighed, looks like I'm getting myself involved in another drama although in this case, I have a feeling Jake is going to be so pissed when he finds out about this and the two of us will probably end having a brawl.

"I'll keep this as a secret between the two of us UNTIL the war is over and we win. Don't go dying on me not when I'm going to an aunt"

Neytiri smiled and hugged me before heading off. I saw Jake and Tom already unlinked on their avatar and I sat beside their slumped forms before I unlinked myself as well.

**~oOo~**

I opened my link pod and saw Norm, Trudy and my two brothers huddled over a cam where Max's face was shown. I strode over to them and peered over Tom's face. He turned and smiled slightly at me before focusing on a distraught Max.

"Jake, its crazy over here, its full mobilization; they're rigging the shuttle as a Bomber! They've got huge pallets of mine explosives, its for kind of "shock and awe" campaign"

Max's voice rang and I clenched my hands in anger and heard Trudy cuss out "Frickin' Daisy-Cutters..." Trudy gripped her gun tight and shook her head. I guess she has an experience with these types of explosives.

"There's more, Quaritch has taken over, he's rollin' and there's no stopping him" Max explained and I flatly spoke out of the blue "As if that scarred, metal headed guy would just sit back and relax. He's playing fire with fire here" Jake's face remained placid before a toneless "When?" came out of his throat.

"Six hundred tomorrow"

Max said just about time before someone called his name and he hastily logged off. He turned to see an RDA soldier named Jason Walter with a female scientist he remembered as Trisha Kendall, one of the avatar drivers. They both looked around before Trisha spoke.

"We heard about the attack"

Max began to sweat, where they going to hold him or kill him?

"And we were wondering if you would like to join our little coup de'tat"

Jason spoke and Max grew suspicious "Do I have a reason to trust you?" Jason was quick to answer "Unlike Quaritch, whose head is at the end of his gun, I know when things are getting too far" Trisha grinned at him before turning to Max.

"We're gonna blast the RDA's asses tomorrow when Quaritch and the others will be out. What do you say Max? You wanna help us?"

Max looked at the can he had a conversation with his friends a while ago before he turned and answered.

"Alright, I'll help"

**~oOo~**

Silence filled in our shack as the tension seem to increase by the minute. It wasn't long before soft snores filled the room that I released the breath I had been holding.

My mind was clouded with the fallen Hometree and the screams of the Na'vi followed by the deep satisfaction I saw in Quaritch's eyes.

_Are __we __gonna __win__?_

_Will __we __survive__?_

I shook my head before turning to my side. We will win for the Na'vi and for Eywa and we will drive the humans out of this planet.

No matter what it takes.

**~oOo~**

Morning came as quick as it had been gone and we showered, ate and dressed up for today. Norm and Trudy were busy getting Trudy's new and improved Samson as well as having a moment alone.

Jake, Tom and I quickly linked up in our avatars. I opened my eyes to see Neytiri and Tsu'tey with a few Na'vi holding out ornaments and bowls full of liquid color.

Ni'nat showed up and braided Tom's hair with the help of a few singers and painted his body. Neytiri had Jake to dress up with so that leaves me with Tsu'tey.

He slowly slid his fingers across my body and I swore shocks of electricity surged through me. We stared at each other until he was done and the Na'vi women made a move to dress me up warrior style.

**~oOo~**

"You just _had _to look like a Mohawk"

I looked at Jake's new do adorned with yellow flowers and his body was painted with black and white, _Toruk __Makto's _ colors.

Tom's entire body was painted with blue and white and his hair was laid back and adorned by white flowers, a serious look on his face which stunned me for a bit because Tom was always the expressive one among the three of us.

My colors consisted of fiery red and orange, almost a lot like Jake's but more feminine. I heard Na'vi women say only very few female _Toruk __Maktos _were able to ride the _Toruk__._ My hair was laid back like Tom's but I had asked the Na'vi women to braid it.

Jake was holding up a bowl filled with white liquid and Neytiri looking at him curiously. He dipped his entire hand before imprinting the paint on Neytiri's chest.

Tom and Ni'nat were having a moment of their own. Ni'nat knew Tom had 50% chances of living because of his lack of fighting skills but Jake and I had trained him for this.

I spotted Tsu'tey already dressed up looking as handsome (why the heck did I say that?!) and stoic as ever. He stopped and stared at me for a moment before making his way to me with something in his hand.

He stopped in front of me before pulling back a lock of my hair and tucking a yellow and white petaled flower. He stepped back and smiled faintly.

"Perfect..."

"What the -"

I made a move to remove the flower but his glare and a promise of murder made my hand fall limply.

"That was my father's favorite flower and the same one he gave to mother when he chose her as a mate"

He explained flatly but there was an underlying softness in his tone. I nodded and smiled before asking _"__Were __you __certain __about __me __being __your __mate __when __the __war's __over__? __Cause __I'm __going __to __kick __your __ass __if __you __said __no__" _I added flatly. I don't want him to think I've become too emotional and needy for him (WHICH I AM NOT!)

Tsu'tey chuckled _"__I __have __never __been __sure__" _I gave him a toothy grin before Jake called me over.

Before we took flight, there were countless ceremonies I had to attend and emotional moments of families and mates (I steered clear from those moments or else I'd be pouring waterfalls which would ruin the paint then I would have to start all over!)

We were soon soaring through the air. Jake and I on the lead with Neytiri beside Jake and Tsu'tey beside me. Tom and Norm were with the other Na'vi attacking on foot or on _pa'li__._

Jake looked at Tsu'tey and I with fierce determination set on his eyes, the same fire he had when he was a marine.

Tsu'tey raised his boy and I gave Jake a salute and his gaze went to Neytiri who held a hint of uncertainty in her eyes but as soon as her eyes met Jake, all doubts went away.

I pocked up the sound of choppers and a feral snarl ripped off my throat.

**_"__Jake__, __Emmy__. __You __copy__?"_**

Tom's voice sounded in our com "I read you" I called. I wonder what Tom's going to say.

**_"__Let __me __get __this __straight __you __two__. __Don't __go __doing __reckless __things __without__ thinking __clearly __on __what's __going __to __happen __and __DON'T __do __anything __suicidal__!"_**

Seriously, that's the only thing he says?!

**_"__Most __importantly__, __don't __die__ on __me__. __I __already __hate i__t __that __you __got __injured __Emersyn__"_**

That made Tsu'tey's eyes snap towards me and his eyes roamed my body, searching for any injuries. Worst time to say that Tom!

"You did not tell me of your injuries!"

Tsu'tey growled and I snarled back, annoyed at him and my brother "Hey, can we just focus on the fight first?" Tsu'tey grumbled and kept staring at me and I rolled my eyes.

At the sight of the choppers, Jake let out a long howl and we responded back as _ikran __riders _swooped down with bows and arrows aimed.

Let The Fight Begin!


	21. Battle for Pandora

"Brother I'm gonna punch a line you follow through!"

Jake called as Tsu'tey responded back as Jake dived in first for the kill followed by me and Tsu'tey. Jake grabbed a chopper and swung it towards the nearest floating rock.

I notched two arrows and pulled my bow string back as two choppers that stood close together stood my way. With an angry cry, I let it loose and watch it hit its marks.

We rained down on them like fire as choppers fell and exploded in every direction.

But of course, they had to take out the big guns.

The RDA started firing back and many Na'vi and _ikran_ fell and I watched in horror at how quickly we were losing numbers.

I saw the Dragon ship Quaritch was riding and saw Jake trying to evade the bullets heading his way.

"Jake Hold On!"

I made a dive before I was stopped by an RDA chopper. I snarled and ordered the _Toruk_ to bite the wings off before I saw Trudy and her Samson already firing at Quaritch.

"Thanks Trudy"

I spoke through the com. A chuckle came _**"As if I was going to let him do the martyrdom"**_ I grinned before I heard Norm call.

_**"Jake, were falling back. We're being maimed!"**_

_**"Is Tom there?!"**_

_**"I'm here sis"**_

I sighed with relief before I saw Neytiri having trouble evading a chopper and decided to lose him in the trees.

I snarled and follows after them, in hopes to save Neytiri but I was too late. I gasped as her banshee gave a pained cry followed by Neytiri as they tumbles down to the ground.

"Bastard!"

I screamed, hitting one of the wings as it went out of control before it crash landed. I landed my _Toruk_ and made my way to Neytiri who was already looking around with a terrified look on her face.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her _"Mawey Neytiri Mawey, you must be strong"_ She gulped and nodded as she laid her head on her banshee's head.

_Toruk_ was already airborne and it would only put us in danger if I call her. It would attract too much attention.

"We have to move, now!"

We charged through the forest and killed a few RDA but we evaded the ones with groups.

Until we were trapped.

I cursed and Neytiri took that chance to call Jake.

"Jake! My Jake!"

As bullets went flying, I his behind a tree as did Neytiri, both of us breathless.

**_"I read you"_**

Jake's relieved voice came through "Jake, we're being cornered, there's shitting too many of them!" I spoke while Neytiri mournfully stated the death of her banshee.

**_"Do not attack, do you read me? Do not attack. Fall back now get out of there, That's an order!"_**

Panic filled my brother's words as the minutes of us not responding stretched. I looked at Neytiri before pulling out my knife, showing her that I would rather die than flee.

One kill to make a difference.

Neytiri's ears pinned back and a small growl ripped off from her throat. She notched an arrow and drew her bow.

As they slowly advanced to where we were hiding Neytiri slowly took aim.

_**"Neytiri! Emersyn!"**_

Just as soon as we were about to seal our fates I heard Waynefleet speak "Hold Position! Somethings coming, I've got movement two hundred meters. Get ready" I quickly signed Neytiri to not shoot as we slowly sagged to the ground.

My ears perked up before my head shot up to the sound of trees cracking and heavy footsteps thudding.

_Odd, pa'li never run with trees cracking. More importantly, this pounding is too heavy._

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Sturmbeast and Titanothere Hammerheads came charging in and began knocking off the AMP suits and sent the RDA scattering.

Neytiri and I watched in shock before Neytiri began to speak through the cam "Jake, Eywa's heard you" The sound of _ikrans_ reached my ears and my eyes went up to see riderless banshees flying.

"Eywa's Heard You!"

Neytiri cheered, raising her bow and I let out a long howl of excitement. The sound of my _Toruk_ reached my ears and I saw her swoop and land down, destroying three AMP suits in the process.

"I'll go help Jake, you go find the others!"

Neytiri nodded and I scrambled to my _Toruk_ and flew towards the two airships we needed to bring down.

Jake was already on the aircraft that was filled with explosives and I quickly flew towards him when I realized there were many RDA up on the roof.

Killing out the ones Jake missed, I swooped below to see Jake's _Toruk_ beside us. Jake quickly jumped on his _Toruk_ and we flew away as the wing of the ship blew up.

"One Down, One More To Go"

Together, we flew towards the ship Quaritch was in.

**~oOo~**

Something was going to happen.

Tom could feel it within his bones. Though he was glad that Eywa had joined the fight, bringing hope to all Na'vi, he felt he should head back to the shack.

"I have to go"

Ni'nat looked at him before her gaze went to the flesh wound on his chest. When Tom returned with a large gash, Ni'nat fussed over him and made sure that his wounds weren't fatal.

_"I shall come with you"_

Tom shook his head but Ni'nat held her gaze "I let you go and you get hurt. I shall not let you go easily" Tom sighed knowing when Ni'nat's mind is made, there's no turning back.

_"Fine, but if anything happens, run and don't look back"_

**~oOo~**

Taking down the Dragon was easy unless your as crazy as Quaritch. Jake and I skidded to a stop from our fall and watch the aircraft explode.

"Down she goes..."

Jake grinned and before I spoke plainly "The battle is not yet over" Jake looked at me in confusion before I answered, my tone hard and flat.

"If I know Quaritch, he's gonna fight heart and soul until this place burns. He's gonna head for the shacks"

"Well Shit!"


	22. Final Battle

I charged through the trees in hops to find any injured Na'vi and not dead ones.

Jake and I had split up, Jake thought he will have to face Quaritch alone since it will be his fight and so, I am stuck doing Na'vi searching.

The sound of an AMP suit camp and my ears perked up before I clambered to a tree and followed the sound.

To my horror, Tsu'tey lay on the ground with bullet wounds on his chest and Waynefleet was making his way to him with a knife.

He roughly pulled Tsu'tey's _tswin_ and Tsu'tey let out a whine of pain. Gripping the bark, I held back a snarl.

I drew my knife and slowly went up directly above them. Just as Waynefleet was about to cut Tsu'tey's _tswin_, I let out a screech and jumped down and pounded on the glass, effectively cracking it but it don't kill Waynefleet.

He roughly threw us and I checked Tsu'tey's pulse to find it stable. I sighed with relief before my attention went to Waynefleet who disabled the glass window and was now wearing an exo pack.

I growled "You know, I could have taken you as one my conquest but you just have to become one with the natives" This man was sick.

_"Pxasìk Nga Skxawng!"_

I charged at him and danced under him as he tried make a swipe at me. I finally managed to attack him from behind and tried to slice his head of but he was very quick on being evasive.

I screamed in pain when he roughly grabbed my _tswin_ and threw me to the ground, my head connecting to the ground first and my world went black.

**~oOo~**

I gasped and found myself on the link pod before I heard the sound of glass breaking and hard pounding in front of me. I gasped when the link pod suddenly collapsed and my wounded arm that was slowly healing reopened its wounds.

I groaned when the toxic air filled my link pod.

I heard fighting the background as I tried to pry open the link pod but I found out it was jammed.

Odd, I feel like I'm dying inside a high tech coffin.

As my vision began to fade, I thought of what Tom and Jake will think when they found out I'm dead. They'd probably try to move on with their lives and live with the Na'vi and with their mates.

And Tsu'tey...

That blue thick headed _skxawng_ better move on and find another mate I will never let him rest in peace.

The link pod was suddenly ripped open and two blurry figures loomed over me. Someone put an exo pack and all of a sudden, clean air entered my lungs.

I choked and coughed as I regained my vision before I glared at the two.

"Someone please tell me why you two took so long to get when I was just a few steps away?!"

Jake, in his human form, rubbed his forehead before his gaze went to Neytiri "I got sidetracked" Neytiri smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to find my body and Tsu'tey, he's got a bullet wound and I went unconscious when Waynefleet took a number on me."

"Tom and Ni'nat are on their way"

Jake said as he walked towards his link pod. I eyed my almost crushed one "You can take Norm's link pod, he's not using it" I nodded before another question popped in my mind.

"Nothing is going to happen when we enter with exo packs on right?"

Jake shrugged "Wouldn't know it if you tried" Neytiri looked at Jake with uneasiness as he entered the link pod with a hiss and I saw Jake's avatar slowly rise up.

Neytiri gave a noise as she ran outside to pounce up on Jake. I quickly entered Norm's link pod and waited for my avatar eyes to wake up.

**~oOo~**

I heard Na'vi prayers being sung and I realized these were songs being sung when somebody died.

I felt someone hold my hand and raise it up and I heard Mo'at say something about taking this soul to Eywa.

I quickly snapped my eyes open which Mo'at gave a cry of surprise and gasps from the Na'vi. I groaned "I live guys, I live..." I shook my head and slowly sat up only to get tackled by Tom and Ni'nat.

"Jeez sis! Don't ever do that again!"

Tom growled and I grinned in reply "No promises bro" I said weakly as I sat up. My gaze went to Mo'at who had a relieved expression on her face and to the crowd of Na'vi.

"Where are Jake and Neytiri?"

Tom asked. He had gone to the direction of the shack only to stumble upon his unconscious sister, a bleeding Tsu'tey and Waynefleet preparing to strike.

Let's just say he barely made it out alive.

Jake and Neytiri emerged and all Na'vi cheered with joy and relief. A few Na'vi leaders tried to talk with Jake but as he reached the Tree of Souls, he turned and spoke.

"My brothers and sisters, today Eywa has blessed us by winning the war and defeating the Sky People"

Neytiri quickly translated and the cheers grew louder before Jake made motion to silence.

"Now I ask a question, what shall we do with them?"

Many gave answered of killing or wiping all sky people out but I think that was not the best ideas.

What Jake said next shock me.

"I know you all want revenge against the sky people on what they did but we must show them that we are not savages or hostile as they thought. If we let them return home unharmed, they will be proof of the rest of the sky people in their home planet. If we don't, they will spread lies and more tawtute will be coming"

Most paled at that sentence and many held their children close to them. Jake spoke again "My friend, Max Patel and a few scientists that wanted peace with Na'vi, brought down the _tawtute_ base"

The image of Max holding a gun and yelling at the RDA with a murderous look in his face made me shake my head.

The Na'vi contemplated on what to do until the Na'vi clan leaders said that they will follow through _Toruk Makto's_ plan.

Mo'at went towards me "Tsu'tey is resting with a few Na'vi tending to him. I think he wants to see you" I smiled and thanked Mo'at before heading off to the direction she pointed.

**~oOo~**

The first thing I heard were shouts and protests from a few Na'vi as they tried to let Tsu'tey rest.

Sheesh, the thick headed _skxawng_ was trying to get up.

_"Ngenga zene tsurokx Tsu'tey!"_

_"Kevaykrr oetse'a Emersyn!"_

I rolled my eyes before making my grand entrance: Storming inside the alcove, shoving Tsu'tey back and pinning him down before crossing my arms.

_"Oh! oe hum ngenga mune zel"_

I was busy staring at Tsu'tey to even realize they left until we were all alone. I grinned at his stunned expression and the tenseness of his body.

"Hello_ skxawng_, happy to see me?"


	23. Healing Hearts

Many Na'vi lost so many loved ones that day. It pained me to sometimes to see them staring at their loved ones with tear streaked faces while I was the lucky one that my brothers, Ni'nat, Neytiri and even Tsu'tey survived.

The Na'vi healers had advised Tsu'tey for a few days of bed rest, something Tsu'tey's mother saying that was not what he always liked about. It was amusing to see him fidget every now and then and sometimes I have to pin him down when he was about to get up, I have a slight feeling he's doing it on purpose just to let me do that.

The RDA were held captive by the Avatar team and a few Na'vi warriors until Max, Norm and a few scientists finish loading up the ship to send them home.

**~oOo~**

Neytiri had wanted to see my and despite Tsu'tey's efforts on not letting me go see her, I left him in the care of the Na'vi healers who find it amusing to see their best warrior pouting like a young boy who didn't get what he want.

By the time I arrived at the meeting spot, Neytiri was pacing back and forth in nervousness. I quickly grew concerned "What's wrong?" Neytiri stopped and looked at me "I..do not know how to tell Jake" She gestured to her stomach and I almost fell in shock. She sent me all the way just for this?!

"Why don't you ask Tom or Ni'nat?"

Neytiri shook her head "They are having a moment" I rolled my eyes. Should have known Tom from the very beginning "Alright, how about I'll go with you and YOU tell Jake about your.."I gestured to her still flat stomach and she nodded with a grateful smile.

It wasn't hard looking for Jake because he was busy talking with the clan leader when I patted his back. The clan leaders greeted me and I greeted back before speaking "Jake come with me, there's something I need you to know" Confused, Jake followed me until he spotted Neytiri.

"Emmy what is going on?"

I nudged Neytiri as she took a deep breath and spoke "Jake, I maybewithchild!" I groaned as I saw the confused look on Jake's face at Neytiri's obviously hurried explanation. I quickly said it slowly "Don't be upset and murder me about this Jake but Neytiri thinks she's with child" It took a while to process what I said when Jake suddenly beamed and a goofy grin came off at his face.

He brought Neytiri and I into a hug and swung us around "HEY! Easy on us marine!" I snarled as he chuckled and placed us down "When did you find out?" I bit my lip as Neytiri braced herself "Before the war started" A huge tension suddenly dropped down on us like a bomb and I was soon face to face with an angry Jake.

"You mean you knew about this and yet you still - SHIT!" In his anger, Jake punched a tree beside him and Neytiri jumped while I tensed up a bit. I've seen Jake like this before but that was when he was still like 6 years old.

"Jake you need to calm down"

"You knew about this yet you chose to hide it from me?! Sis, I thought we agreed that we never keep secrets from one another!"

Hurt and betrayal flashed in his eyes and I winced. Neytiri suddenly became angry "Do not put your sister on the blame. I told her not to tell you and I know you WILL try to stop me from flying with you" Jake opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. He knew Neytiri made a valid point but...

"You know what will it do to me if you DID die and I just found out you might be with child..." A small whine rose from within Neytiri as she hugged Jake which he reciprocated by purring and nuzzling like a cat. He suddenly grinned "So, who told you that you might be with child?" Neytiri smiled "_Sa'nok_ told me though she cannot be sure but the symptoms of you getting affectionate of me triggered her theory" I blinked in shock.

"You're saying Jake will become a horny mess when your with child?!"

Jake shot me a nasty glare and Neytiri nodded in confirmation. The image of Jake acting all hormonal made me shiver "Hey! Stop thinking about that! I know you're thinking of something dirty!" Jake growled and I shook my head "You have tainted my innocent mind Jake.." A loud beeping was heard and Max's voice reached our ears.

_**"The ship is ready to go Jake, we'll round up the RDA and start sending them in"**_

Jake and I looked at each other before we called out our _toruks_. They swooped down and roared before landing. Tsu'tey came by through the clearing and Jake spoke "Bring the other warriors who held the _tawtute_, it is time we bring them home" Tsu'tey nodded, he looked at me for a few minutes before he disappeared again.

With a loud cry, we soared to the sky to the direction of Hell's Gate.

"Hey Jake!"

I called, earning a look from Jake and Neytiri "Once we get there, I want to talk to Selfridge. I have a score to settle with" A feral grin was slowly forming in my mouth as I pictured his cowering form over me.

Wait till he sees me charging through the door.


	24. New Life

Upon arriving at Hell's Gate, many humans and Na'vi stared at us as we landed our _Toruks _and stood beside them. Tsu'tey and a few hunters with Ni'nat and Tom came and Max Patel went out to greet them. I grinned "Max!" I screamed as he advanced towards me only for Tsu'tey to aim an arrow on Max's chest. The scientist gave a squeak and took a step back.

I rolled my eyes and made him lower his bow "Calm down Tsu'tey, he's as harmless as a viperwolf cub" Tsu'tey glancd at me and nodded but he still glared at Max as I knelt down for Max to see ma "Don't mind him, he's having trust issues" I said, pointing at a scowling Tsu'tey. Max chuckled before coughing "The ship is ready, we'll begin filing out the RDA and Trudy is in the infirmary" My eyes rose up "Trudy got shot?!" That caused Jake and Tom to look in our direction.

Max nodded "Don't worry, we managed to stabilize her, good thing Norm was there to save her and bring her here" Now that he mentioned it, I realized Norm was no where to be found. I turned to Max "Where's Norm?" Max shrugged "He is either with Trudy in the infirmary or he is somewhere in the cafeteria getting coffee"

Avatar driver began coming out with guns and he RDA were following them like dog on leashes. The Na'vi aimed their bows at the RDA menacingly as they shuffled their feet to the ship. An avatar driver handed Jake a gun and he gave a grateful look before standing beside Neytiri.

I walked towards the building with Tsu'tey following me and I saw Selfridge among the group that was about to come out. Rage fueled me before I simmered down "You...!" All eyes went to me as I stomped my way over to a now nervous Selfridge, picking him up, I shook him like a ragged doll.

"This is for being such a dickhead!"

I stopped for him to make eye contact at me before I flung him to a nearby wall. A few RDA scampered away from me as Selfridge coughed out for air "That was for Pandora and for my family asshole. Come back and I'll make sure it is ten times worse!" Selfridge glared at me "This won't be the last time you'll see us!" I scoffed before walking away.

Tsu'tey was grinning like an idiot and I huffed "What the hell is making you smile like that?!" HE shrugged "I'm rubbing off on you" I opened my mouth to retort back before I closed it and shook my head, mumbling profanities while Tsu'tey chuckled.

We met up with Jake and Neytiri just as the last remaining humans were boarding along with them was Selfridge. He glared at me with malice before giving Jake puppy dog eyes but my brother saw the whole thing so he merely glared and gestured him to the ship. Selfridge lowered his head in defeat.

Not once did we stop looking at the ship until it disappeared in our field of vision. I turned to Tsu'tey "So what happens now? You're _Olo'eyktan _now and you know I'm not up for leadership" I explained. A pondering look crossed over Tsu'tey's face before he turned to Jake "You must lead them, Jakesully" Neytiri looked at Jake who looked at Tsu'tey in shock.

Ni'nat, Tom and a few Omatikaya warriors looked at us in stunned silence "I'm not officer material" Jake tried to explain but Tsu'tey cut him off "It is the way! And it is good. I have always wanted to experience a normal Omatikaya life" He looked at me and something passed over to his face before it disappeared.

Jake sighed and looked at the Omatikaya who were looking at him in anticipation "Alright" Jake finally decided, a few cheers erupted from the crowd as Tsu'tey passed down the title to Jake. I looked at him and raised my brow "You sure not regretting that decision?" Tsu'tey turned to me and the bloody grin was beginning to form.

"With you around..I think not"

**~oOo~**

Na'vi children laughed and played around the lake while the adults (mostly the pregnant Na'vi women) fished for foo. Neytiri was one among them for it was in their Na'vi culture that pregnant women must go for gatherings and would hardly do strenuous activities.

Tsu'tey's arms were wrapped around me as I watch Jake touching Neytiri's flat stomach though a small bump was beginning to form. My gaze went to Tsu'tey, the two of us hadn't mated yet but I felt a change between us two.

Our insults never ceased but it became a bit more...affectionate than before.

He would rarely get me near any unmated males which would annoy me for most of the time then again it is amusing to see him acting jealous like a little kid. The Na'vi rarely get to see Tsu'tey smiling or making any kinds of emotions but with me around, it wen haywire.

"Say Tsu'tey..."

A soft hum came as he placed his head on top of mine "How would you feel if I say I want to be Na'vi forever?" I felt him pull away from me and I stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, Jake walked up to me with Neytiri wrapped around his arm and spoke "Sis, I have decided I want become a Na'vi, not a dreamwalker anymore" I gave him an amused look.

"That's what I was thinking. I guess we really are Triplets"

Neytiri and Tsu'tey gave us smiles when Tom came over with Ni'nat, a goofy grin on his face.

"My dear brother and sister! I have news to tell!"

I glared "I hate when you start to sound like a preacher Tom. You know that right?" Tom chuckled but nodded "So what's the good news?" Jake asked.

Ni'nat smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Neytiri and I squealed in joy while Tsu'tey's eyes widen. Jake looked as clueless as he always is to events like these.

"What? What's going on?!"

I rolled my eyes "Isn't it obvious _skxawng_?! Ni'nat's pregnant!" Jake rolled his eyes "Sorry if I'm not a female" Tom laughed and patted Jake.

Ni'nat turned to me "Ma Tom wanted to become Na'vi like one of us and I assume you two agreed?" I turned to Jake and Tom who were busy talking.

I smiled and nodded. Ni'nat smiled all the more before she whispered something on Tom's ear.

He grinned and turned to us "When are we going to start the transfer?" I shrugged before Jake answered.

"How about we all just take a day off and be humans for one day? We'll transfer tonight"

Seemed like a good plan, the three of us headed to our respective _nivi _and we three unlinked, getting excited for tonight.

We were going to have a new life and be reborn as Na'vi. Our parents would have been proud.


	25. Na'vi

We took out last day as humans memorable, well save for the fact a few tears were shed and a few colleagues from Tom decided to relive a few moments ( ones which that were embarrassing to Tom and a big laugh for Jake and I) and there long speeches about us and how we caused an impact to them.

Seriously, it was really touching...

The three of us decided to have one last video logs before we head out to the Tree of Souls as a last goodbye to our human bodies and that is what I was doing now.

"I'm not very good at saying goodbye, mostly because I easily get uncomfortable under all the tears and whatnot. Anyway, I had a good life in my human days but I guess fate wants me to live in a different kind of world. Whatever happens tonight, I might live for another year or be with Eywa. Night is approaching so I guess I better leave now, I hate to miss my own party. After all, It's our rebirthday"

A lopsided grin formed at my face as I stared at the cam in front of me "This is Lynn Emersyn Sully Signing off" I quickly closed the cam and stretched my arms just as soon as Jake and Tom walked in with clean clothes "Ready to go?" Jake asked, excitement on his voice.

I rolled my eyes "Let the lady change first you two" I heard Jake mumble out about me acting tomboyish to be a girl which made me throw my shoe at his head.

**~oOo~**

I was nervous because of two things; One, there is a 50/50 chance I may or may not live during the transfer and Grace's death because of her wounded badly did not help my reference. Second, this might be Tsu'tey's first time in seeing me human.

The chopper landed a few meters away where a few Na'vi warriors were waiting. I was the first one to jump out before Jake and Tom followed suit and we were staring at our Na'vi brothers that were 9 foot taller than us.

Talk about feeling small...

A familiar Na'vi on a _Pa'li _caught my attention and I realized it was Tsu'tey coming over. I stared at him as he set down before we locked eyes. Everyone fell deathly silent before he reached out to touch my face and I leaned in in response. A grin formed before he literally swept off my feet and carried me to the Tree of Souls with Jake and Tom's mouths gaping open in surprise.

"Tsu'tey put me down!"

I squealed as he laughed "You look like a baby, I get to carry you too. I love to carry you" I mumbled profanities while trying to shrink away from the gazes of the people. Imagine that, their best warrior carrying a small, baby like human.

How embarrassing...

I was spared by further embarrassment when Neytiri came and swept me away to change for the transfer. It was weird feeling leaves all over your body but they'll have to do. Jake and Tom had the same outfit thought Tom was trying his best to cover up his "Manly" parts.

That boy still has his modesty...Bless him.

We three laid down beneath the Tree of Souls as Mo'at began to chant and the people prayed. I felt the vines closing in on me and the last thing I saw were the hopeful looks of my friends as I passed through the Eye of Eywa.

**~oOo~**

I was having a major shock. When I saw Eye of Eywa, I meant really the entire Pandora Planet. I could see and feel everything as if I was one with the forest. A soft hum was heard and all the ancient Na'vi around me appeared, one of them was Sylwanin and Eytukan.

They were all smiling and at peace though their mouths were not opening up, they were speaking through my mind.

I really didn't have time to figure out what they said (though I knew they were congratulated ones) because I felt myself being pulled away from this beautiful place.

But I want to stay!

_**Your place is not here my child.**_

**~oOo~**

The first thing I heard were soft prayers and the feeling of some tiny little tentacles on me. I felt a hand clasp my own and the powerful scent of Tsu'tey gave me enough juice to open my eyes as a full Na'vi.

Did the world suddenly went brighter?

Tsu'tey smiled as I blinked and slowly tried to move my new body. Tom was already trying in sitting position while Jake was staggering to his feet with Neytiri's help. Pushing my hands, I slowly sat up before leaning against Tsu'tey for support.

"It would seem it had taken too much of your energies, you three must rest" Mo'at said with a kind smile. Jake grinned before he and Neytiri bounded off to a secluded place while Tom and Nina't went to the place the singers were staying. The wind was suddenly knocked off me and Tsu'tey was once again carrying me through the crowd of Na'vi.

"Tsu'tey!" I growled and he chuckled "Be glad I do not drop you like I did before" I rolled my eyes "You carried me like I was a _Yerik_" Tsu'tey hummed and I hate to admit it but it was nice being carried by him.

We arrived not in my own _nivi _but his. He oh so gently (not) set me down before curling up beside me "When this is over and my energy restored, I'm going to get you for this" I snarled. Tsu'tey purred.

"Shut up and sleep _Skxawng_"

I rolled my eyes and snuggled under him. For the first time I slept in my Na'vi and I dreamed.


	26. Epilogue

Pain.

That was all I felt and this happen for hours already as Na'vi doctors swarmed all over me like flies. Mo'at and Neytiri were there while Ni'nat stayed behind with my two brothers and Tsu'tey. A feral snarl ripped out of me at the thought of that arrogant prick.

He bloody did this to me.

Without any warning, I began screaming in curses like a tyrant about to unleash hell on this Planet or on a certain Na'vi warrior.

**~oOo~**

Jake and Tom were not surprised to hear Emmersyn screaming English curses about Tsu'tey being a terrible mate and how he could do this to her and how she planned on leaving him but not before skinning him alive and throw him in front of a _Palulukan_.

They were amused to watch Tsu'tey's face pale at every word "Lighten up brother, she doesn't mean it" Tsu'tey turned to Jake as if his words were his lifeline.

Wow were Na'vi so emotional...

"She's just saying that because of the pain. In fact, all _Tawtute _females do that in childbirth to relieve the pain." Tsu'tey nodded before another string of curses came from the alcove before a baby wail came. Tsu'tey's feet tapped on the ground impatiently as he waited fro Mo'at or Neytiri to call him.

Another scream came and Tom's eyes widen "Two? She's having twins?!" Jake's jaws dropped open while Tsu'tey breathed in and out in relaxation. Never in Na'vi history were two Na'vi children born on the same day.

"I guess that comes from family eh Jake?" Tom grinned while Jake shook his head. Another wail came and Mo'at immediately called Tsu'tey who leaped up and dashed inside the alcove. The mated males chuckling along "Now he knows how we feel when our mates gave childbirth..." Jake mumbled.

Tom pulled him along "Come on Jake, I want to see my nephews or nieces"

**~oOo~**

I felt a hand on my head and opened my eyes to see Tsu'tey "You owe me a back massage after this" Tsu'tey purred as I snuggled on him. Mo'at and Neytiri each held my son and daughter "What are you going to Name them?" Neytiri asked.

I pondered for a moment before I looked at the baby girl that was cradled softly around Mo'at's arms "I think we can call her Ayla, our little light" Tsu'tey seemed fine with than because he was suddenly whispering her name and she was cooing at him. Why do I have a feeling she's going to be daddy's girl?

Jake and Tom barged in along with their children and crowded around the alcove. The Na'vi doctors excused themselvs as they left the entire family alone. Neteyam, Jake's oldest son peered at the little boy squirming in Neytiri's hand.

"He's so...small _Sa'nu_" Neytiri smiled and patted his head "Which is why you will be his role model. You, your brother and Haurutu will" Lo'ak, Jake's youngest son and Haurutu, Tom's smart and curious little boy smiled widely as they looked at the baby.

"What's his name?"

Tuktirey, Jake's daughter asked. Tsu'tey looked at the squirming boy and spoke "Ahoragi" I grinned before opening my arms for Neytiri to hand me my son and he immediately quieted down. Ni'nat smiled before rubbing her baby bump and Tom put his arms around her "Hard to believe we got the whole family back together" Jake patted his brother's shoulder.

The humans that were back on Hell's Gate watched the entire scene unfold from the cam in Tom's hand and Max tried to wipe the tears away "She did good" Trudy chuckled from her seat on Norm's lap who smiled and nuzzled her neck. The other humans gave their own congratulatory remarks.

"That and so much more" Tsu'tey handed Ayla to me as I began to nurse them "And it is also hard to believe my hard ass sister being a mother" I glared at Jake "Shut up _Skxawng_" Mo'at pulled her grandchildren by their arms "Come, it is pass your sleep, we have a new day ahead of us" Jake scooped up his daughter while Lo'ak and Neteyam trudged beside their mother.

"Have a nice sleep sis" Tom called, carying his 4 year old boy with Ni'nat by their side as they left the alcove.

Ayla and Ahoragi were sleeping now and Tsu'tey lay beside me in the soft moss bed "You know, I never knew what life was until I met you and your arrogant attitude" Tsu'tey looked at me with an amused look "Back in my old life, all I saw was blood and war, in here I see beauty and _life_" This made Tsu'tey confused.

"Why say to me now?"

I shrugged "Just telling you I have no regrets meeting you except not kicking your blue ass back when we first met for spying on a harmless woman" Tsu'tey scoffed and rolled his eyes, a trait I rubbed on him.

"We both know you are nothing but harmless with or without a weapon" I nodded in agreement before my gaze went to the starry night "I fear they will come back and destroy everything again" Tsu'tey tighten his grip on my waist.

"If they do, we will be ready and I promise to keep our children safe, including you" I rolled my eyes at him and snorted "You know I'm not the type for damsels in distress" Tsu'tey chuckled before snuggling close to me "Quite true" The rest of the evening was spent with sleeping and waking up to the sound of our kids and getting sleep deprived (These two really must have my energy when I was a kid) and I hoped that the human will keep off our lands.

Unfortunately, 8 years after that I was proven wrong.

**END**


	27. Bonus Chapter

It was a beautiful day in Pandora as every Na'vi clan began to head back to their own lands a few weeks after our rebirth ceremony.

Jake and Neytiri were doing fine. Well, if Jake stop being so overprotective of her. I swear that something triggered him from becoming into **"Protective Husband and Brother"** to **"Overprotective Husband and Brother"** in a matter of seconds when Neytiri told him she was pregnant.

Not even 2 months have passed and I could already see a bump on her. Maybe Na'vi pregnancy was a bit quicker than humans.

**8 months later...**

This morning was like any other morning for us. The sun was shining and every Na'vi was up and about and doing their work.

I, on the other hand, woke myself up with my stomach twisting and ended up vomiting my stomach outside my alcove.

I heard soft footsteps hastily making their way to me and I felt Tsu'tey's muscular arms encircle me in an embrace after I finished.

"Another one?"

He asked and I nodded. This has been happening for almost a week now and I was starting to worry that something bad is happening.

_"I am alright"_

I managed to answer in a raspy tone. I saw Tsu'tey frown and I patted him on the cheek "Calm down worry wart. I'm not gonna die now" I guess Tsu'tey was a bit confused at the "Worry wart" term but I guessed his language in English as well as its other forms are a bit...strained.

Should have known.

"Everything alright?"

I heard my brother, Jake, call out from below and I answered back "No one's screaming and I'm not yet dying so yeah, everything's alright" Standing up, Tsu'tey and I went down.

Jake frowned "This is starting to worry me sis. You rarely ever vomit" I glared at him "Calm down mother hen, I am not sick just feeling something bad in my stomach" I answered, flaring my nose in annoyance.

"If I can be of assistance..."

All eyes turned to Tom with Ni'nat heading towards them. Since Neytiri and Ni'nat were pregnant women, it was a custom to the Na'vi that all pregnant women would do the gathering with the elders while the males and the non pregnant females hunt.

"How about we head back to Hell's Gate and see if Max can figure out what's wrong with her"

...

...

...

"No"

How did I forget that I have an overprotective mate with me?

"Tsu'tey..." I groaned and looked at him. Uncertainty was in his eyes. He had already seen what the Hell' Gate looks like and I found out he didn't like the cold floor and it's place was devoid of plant life.

"Brother, I might have to agree with this one. We may not know if an illness is slowly spreading in her"

Jake said to Tsu'tey and for a bated breathe, all was silent before Tsu'tey caved in to let me go to Hell's Gate with the girls but not before warning me to be back before he went home with the kill.

**~oOo~**

Max was just tinkering with some samples that could help them survive the toxic air of Pandora when he heard the alarms of a breach signal.

Opening a monitor, he sighed with relief before he opened the electric gate he and a few others repaired.

He hastily went outside with his exo pack on "_Kaltxí Emersyn_" Emmy grinned, baring her sharp fangs.

"You've been learning" Neytiri said with a smile and Max nodded before clasping his hands together "So...what brings you here to Hell's Gate?" Emmy sighed.

"Okay first, you need a new name for this place. Second, I hope Norm and Trudy are doing well in their relationship and lastly, I've been feeling a bit sick in the stomach"

Max righted his glasses before gesturing Emersyn inside. The cold walls and the lack of the Pandorian air made Emmy uneasy for some reason. Her life as a full Na'vi really changed her.

Max let Emmy lay down on a Na'vi sized medical table while Neytiri and Ni'nat watched from the transparent window.

Max slid unto his suit for the Pandora air and began making a series of light test from his theory if ever proven right.

"Say Emmy, when was your last per - I mean, heat?"

Emersyn's eyes went wide and she wracked her brain from the last time she had her heat which was around that time was a few weeks ago and Tsu'tey was hell bent on making sure that she was marked with his scent to ward of any males.

_Now that you mention it, we were pretty rough with each other._

"Em? Your hormone levels just spiked. Might I ask what are you thinking?"

Max's nervous voice snapped her out of her pleasured filled head and Emmy coughed nervously before answering.

"I may have it late I guess"

"Emersyn, Na'vi women can't have their heat if they are carrying a child"

...

Silence.

...

Ni'nat and Neytiri, having heard of the conversation, gave a cacophony of joyous noises while Emmy wondered if it wasn't her pleasured mind playing tricks on her.

"Can you repeat that Max?"

"I said that you have a child carrying inside and though you are Na'vi now you still have some of the human side effects of having a baby and involves vomiting, nausea, dizziness and quick changes of your mood"

**~oOo~**

I looked down at my flat stomach that looked like it had been steamrolled 10x before placing a hand on it.

I am pregnant.

I am bloody pregnant with Tsu'tey's child!

WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT THIS?

"Emmy? I think you spaced out for a bit"

Max said, waving a flashlight in front of my face. I blinked before gathering him up in my arms and squeezing the life out of him with a hug.

"Max this is amazing! The first pregnant female dreamwalker Na'vi!"

"What's with someone being pregnant?"

All eyes went to Norm and Trudy pushing up carts filled with food and utensils Max needed before Emmy came. Ever since they reopened Grace's old school, many Na'vi had been catching on with English with the help of Trudy, Norm and sometimes Max and the other scientists.

"Look who just became the mommy!" I screamed. Waving my arms wildly and my emotions on sky high while Max plopped on a nearby chair and muttered something about pregnant mood swings and whatnot.

Norm dropped the tray full of Max's needed items and gasped "No Way!" A big grin came and as soon as I stepped out of the lab, Norm gave me a sideways hug and nodded in acknowledgement to Neytiri and Ni'nat.

"Norm! Watch what you're holding! We need those!"

Max said in exasperation before turning to Emersyn "Does Tsu'tey know about this?" Emmy's happy mood went downhill as she scowled.

"That _skxawng_ did this to me and he's not even here!"

Ni'nat's eyes went wide at the sudden change of demeanor and she wondered if how female _tawtute_ handle their pregnancies.

"How are we gonna tell the others?" Trudy asked and Emmy huffed, marching out of the room with her hands to the sides, a devious smirk on her face.

"I know just how to tell"

**~oOo~**

Most pregnant females wouldn't dare try out what I am going to do but since I am not like most pregnant females, I don't give two shakes of a Na'vi tail!

I spotted Tsu'tey and Jake leading the hunting party and grinned from my position above the trees.

I quietly sneaked above Tsu'tey and the said Na'vi stopped his _palí_ from walking any further as did Jake and the hunting party went to a stop.

Flexing myself, I made a dive before Tsu'tey could even utter a word and landed directly on him. The force sent him and I over the _pa'li_ and unto the ground.

I hastily shifted myself so my stomach wouldn't end up on the floor and grinned to a groaning Tsu'tey.

I bit onto his shoulder blade making Tsu'tey lose his breathing for a moment before I greeted "I'm back" I heard Jake snort.

"What a way to greet someone back"

I gave Jake a cheeky grin before standing up and giving him a hug "Ni'nat and Neytiri have gone back to Hometree and I decided to give my mate a surprise greeting" I said gesturing to a still dazed Tsu'tey on the ground.

"You alright brother?"

Jake asked and Tsu'tey immediately shot up to compose himself and glared at the snickering Na'vi hunters. I chuckled before pulling the two of them away from the crowd.

"If you will excuse us two for a moment"

The rest of the Na'vi watched as I dragged the two away to a secluded clearing not far from where the rest were waiting.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us that got you so hyped up about?"

Jake asked and I grinned "I have interesting news for the two of you" Tsu'tey raised a brow and Jake sighed.

"They better be good"

I opened my mouth to answer when we heard yelling and we dashed back to where we left the Na'vi to see a young Na'vi whom I recognized was Ateyo, a hunter in training.

"_Ole'ytkan_, Neytiri is in labor! _Tsahik_ is requesting your presence"

He wasn't even halfway through the sentence when Jake was already up on his direhorse and speeding away, leaving a trail of dust.

I blinked before turning to the rest of the stunned Na'vi.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let'a get out asses moving!"

**~oOo~**

We had arrived just in time to see Jake run past by me again with a crazed look in his eyes. Tom and Ni'nat met us on our way to Neytiri.

_"lu po tam?"_

I asked with slight worry that there might be complications in the birthing process.

Ni'nat smiled before shaking her head "Neytiri will be just find though I am a bit worried of how Jake is going to handle it when he comes back with the _atokirina_" Now I am confused.

"What's with Jake bringing in _atokirina_?"

I asked and Tom added on "Well, Jake is the _Ole'ytkan_ here so the standard routine of what males are going to do when their mates give birth" I nodded.

A few minutes later, I heard Neytiri scream and I tensed up in reaction. Jake came bounding by, totally ignoring the congratulatory remarks of the mated Na'vi people.

Thank Eywa they were an understanding bunch that Jake was just acting like any other father would be.

I walked up to him to help him out but he just brushed past me with no words spoken and hastily clambered up the alcove. I gaped "That hurt ya know..." I mumbled and Tsu'tey laughed.

We waited patiently with the occasional screaming from Neytiri and obvious cussing from Jake before I heard a baby wail.

"I'm an uncle!"

"I'm an aunt!"

Tom and I shouted at the same time with joy before they saw Mo'at appear with a smile on her face "Eywa has blessed my daughter with a son" She gestured to them to enter and I wasted no time scrambling up but being mindful of stomach.

There was a tired Neytiri on the blessed water inside her mother's alcove and Jake holding a small bundle.

My breath hitched and I instinctively grasp my stomach. Tom was the first to approach Jake "He's just like you..." Was the first thing Tom said and Jake chuckled, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What about me?" I managed to choke out as I saw a few woodland sprites appear from the outside and danced around the alcove.

"Looks like Eywa gives her very own blessing to your child"

A goofy grin appeared and Jake puffed out his chest and made me roll my eyes. Tsu'tey and Ni'nat soon came to look at the newborn.

"_kempe sweylu ayoeng tstxo fìpo?_"

Tsu'tey asked and everyone began wracking their brains for an answer.

"How about Leonardo?"

"The kid's not _tawtute_ Tommy"

"How about Marek?"

"Doesn't fit the name Ni'nat"

"Can you please stop criticizing the name?!" I watched with amusement as a vein popped on Tom before Jake's voice cut off from us that was about to argue "I think Neteyam" I beamed at the name as did Neytiri.

"The name suits him" I said and everyone nodded in agreement. Neytiri drew out a yawn and Jake made a gesture for us to leave the alcove. Before I could head out, I called out to them "Get ready to be an uncle to a child of mine" Tom halted before Ni'nat pushed him out and Tsu'tey stopped with his eyes trained on me.

"You're with child?"

He made it sound like it was shocking news when really he knew it was bound to happen at some point.

"Don't be so shocked about it. You do realize that I can get pregnant ya know"

Tsu'tey was still silent and I began to get a little bit worried that I may have said it a bit too early - Oh Hell!

Tsu'tey suddenly swept me off the ground and began to twirl me around with a very feral grin plastered on his face.

"fìkem lu nawm!"

I gave a sharp scream while Ni'nat gave me her congratulations. Tom was silent and it wasn't before Jake appeared did he managed to speak.

"Our sis is pregnant..."

"WHAT?!"

**~oOo~**

The first few months of finding out that I was pregnant was stressing...well, stressing on Tsu'tey's part.

He was always on my trail, making sure that nothing _bad _happened to me when he knew full well that I can take care of myself.

Neytiri and Ni'nat now found it amusing while my brothers were no more like Tsu'tey's attitude.

Seriously, what am I? A Na'vi in distress? I am not some ignorant woman who doesn't know how to deal with this type of situation since almost all married and mated women experience this.

Tsu'tey wouldn't even leave me out of my sight for FIVE bloody minutes even if there were other Na'vi people with me.

A few mated females find it funny and sweet while I find it annoying. My mood swings were also getting worse and it would cause the two of us to have an argument over nothing.

Jake and Tom had began to notice my sour mood and decided to confront Tsu'tey about _tawtute_ pregnancy while they both decided that I spend the day with Neytiri and Ni'nat.

I sighed in relief when the water touched my feet as we three ladies relaxed on a nearby lake.

"So...Tsu'tey giving you a hard time?"

Neytiri asked and I rolled my eyes before huffing "Its bad enough that he doesn't even understand female tawtute and their shift in their moods when they're with child" I managed to say without gritting my teeth.

Neteyam gave a small coo in Neytiri's arms and all anger disappeared within me as I saw the cute face of my nephew.

"Why do I have a feeling this guy will be a heartbreaker"

Neytiri and Ni'nat gave me a confused look on their faces and I coughed "someone who usually plays a woman's feelings - a lot like Jake actually" Neytiri's eyes darkened.

"I will not let that happen..."

_I hope you won't._

The image of a hormonal Jake and Tom when puberty hit them became fresh in my mind.

Ni'nat was getting bigger and I knew her time would be near while my baby bump was still small.

"What are you gonna name your child if it is a boy or a girl?"

Ni'nat beamed at me "If Eywa grants me a son, Ma Tom and I shall name him Azo'itan if it is a girl then her name shall be Atxwe'ite" I smiled, rubbing my belly.

"Those names sound great" I gave a loud gasp at the end of my sentence and felt my baby bump. Neytiri and Ni'nat looked at me in alarm.

"_pelì'u lu keyawr?_"

Ni'nat askdd and I smiled "I _felt _my child move" I have heard that pregnant Na'vi women can bond with their child even if they are still inside their wombs and I haven't felt mine yet but now I do and it was a wonderful experience.

Neytiri laughed and bounced Neteyam on her lap "I am happy for you Emersyn" I chuckled when I felt someone else from the bond. It was a different kind from the first one. A bit more shy.

My eyes went wide.

_I'm going to have twins?!_

I wanted to talk to Ni'nat and Neytiri to see if Na'vi can have twins in one day but I was interrupted by our mates calling us off somewhere.

We sighed "I wonder why they are so worried" Neytiri said, placing Neteyam into a makeshift baby carriage for him. I shrugged in reply as we slowly walked back to Hometree.

"You tell me, boys are just confusing as girls"

"Is that what a _quote _is Emersyn?"

"I'll tell you later Ni'nat. For now, pet's make sure we head back before my brothers and Tsu'tey go mother hen mode on us."


End file.
